AlataxEri: Love Never Forgotten
by ilse superstar
Summary: First time Eri has feelings for Alata and Alata for her, but they think it may ruin your friendship. But an enemy will return to ruin the relationship. AlataxEri MounexHyde
1. Chapter 1 Love childhood

Hi, this is my second fic and coming soon the next chapter of "The Love between red and pink".

First time Eri has feelings for Alata and Alata for her, but they think it may ruin your friendship.

_AlataxEri: Love Never Forgotten  
_  
Chapter 1 Love Child

In the Amachi Astronomical Institute, Goseigers returned after their battles with Brajira of the Messiah, took a break.

"Goseigers congratulations." Nozomu said with great joy.

"You know that saving the world is our work." Agri said.

"Demo ... are you sure you're don't going to see those villains." Nozomu asked with much concern.

"No, we promise that there will be villains only if they appear, we will be alert." Hyde said.

"Hyde is right although still an old man, sorry! Adult, always will trust us." Moune said.

"Sure, and if something bad happens as we protect the land we will protect you too." Eri said.

"Do not think about the bad, we're your friends, and always take care of you." Alata said.

"We are the goseigers and never give up." Agri said.

"Thanks guys, are the best." said Nozomu and hugs the group.

After entering the Professor Shuichirou come giving them a congratulations.

"Guys don't know how glad I am to save the world." said the Professor.

"Yes, but don't worry Dad, the Goseigers told me protect the land and they will protect us." Nozomu said.

"Yes, yes I already heard" said the Professor.

"Well, then why did you come to that teacher?". Agri asked.

"Oniichan, don't be indiscreet." Moune told his brother.

"Don't worry Moune just came to tell you that as the land saved today, you will have a day off." said the Professor.

"That is good news teacher means that I can eat a lot of sweets." Eri said anxiously.

"Oh Eri always eating candy, cakes, ice cream." Hyde said.

"Don't worry Hyde, that was when we were kids in childhood." Alata said.

"Well then what do you expect, they are wasting their time the day off." said the professor.

"Break it All". Agri said all ran separate.

Each went to their sites for free day: Eri went to her room, Moune and Agri went to the park, Hyde was the sea, Alata and Nozomu kept drawing. In the main hall of the institute, Alata and Nozomu were drawing tge Goseiger group when Alata learns that something is missing.

"No way, I need a pink crayon." Alata said. "Nozomu, Do you know where the pink crayon?".

"I think it was Eri's room." Nozomu said.

"Nani?!". Alata asked. "And why she brought a pink crayon to her room?".

"Because she wanted to draw a strawberry cake and a pot of roses." Nozomu said.

"Forget it, better buy one then." Alata said cheerfully.

"And why don't you go to her room to ask?". Nozomu asked.

"No, because ... I don't want to disturb her when she eats sweets and reading their magazines." Alata said.

"Don't tell me you're in love with Eri". Nozomu said.

"Me? Course not, nothing but friends since we were kids." Alata said blushing.

"Now, go to your room and ask her." Nozomu said.

"No, I told you I don't to bother her." Alata said and Nozomu then begins to sing.

"Alata loves Eri and they are in a tree kissing". And Alata stops covering his mouth.

"Shut up or I will hear your dad or Eri". Alata said.

"So you going to get ask on the crayon to Eri's room?". Nozomu asked.

"Okay, just so you don't sing and show you around Eri and I are friends." Alata responded and climbed the stairs to the room of Eri.

Eri's room ...

Eri was lying on her bed reading a magazine and eating her ice cream and heard a touch of your door.

"Who is?". Eri asked.

"It's me Alata."

Hearing that was Alata, Eri rejoiced and ran quickly to open.

"Hello Alata What are you offering?". Eri asked.

"Hello, by chance Don't you have a pink crayon?". Alata asked.

"Sure, I have it in my drawer." Eri said.

"I can pay for the draw?". Alata asked.

"Sure, I was waiting for you asked." Eri replied and went straight to her drawer to grab your crayonn pink.

"Here you go". Eri said.

"Arigato Eri". Alata said.

"You're welcome for that we are friends." answered. "May I know why you want the pink crayon?".

"Oh is that our group was drawing this crayon and I needed to finish your pink suit." Alata said.

"To be all pink?". Eri asked jokingly.

"No, and if you think so you can look very pretty." Alata said.

"Awwww Alata". Eri said blushing.

So first Eri felt butterflies in her stomach, until Alata stared at, but it was the only one to have butterflies in your stomach but also Alata and step never before seen, the petals of roses she had planted Eri were floating everywhere, but thanks to Eri broke the gaze and the petals fell.

"Sorry Alata, keep your crayon and thanks for coming here." Eri said very upset, pushed Alata and closed the door.

Eri was bewildered after having that symptom and petals floated ever before, did not think she would stay flushed knew I had these symptoms could be a "Love Child".

Continued ...


	2. Chapter 2 In Love

Alpha

Chapter 2 Love

The next day, Eri was questioned about symptoms that had in the afternoon with Alata, Moune (Eri's best friend) the felt worried and wanted to know if anything happened to her.

"Eri, are you okay?". asked Moune.

"Who me?". Eri asked. "I'm OK Moune".

"Don't true, something bad is happening to you." Moune said.

"Really I'm fine, don't worry about me." Eri said and ran to his room.

"What happens to Eri?". Agri asked. "She's been very strange since we got our day off."

"I don't know oniichan, but I'm sure something bad happened yesterday." Moune said and begin to investigate what happens to Eri.

Alata's room ...

Nozomu was talking with Alata about Eri.

"I told you nothing bad would happen." Nozomu said.

"Yes that told me, demo ...".

"What about?". Nozomu asked.

"What happens is that I said beautiful things and suddenly we feel butterflies in the stomach, we were looking at us, and Eri's rose petals floated ". Alata said.

"I would say that something will happen between you and Eri, I am sure you are going to be more than friends." Nozomu said with a small smile.

"Not sure maybe you're right I think if I'm falling in love with Eri". Alata said.

"Then go and tell what you feel." Nozomu said.

"No". Alata said.

"Why? Though she is very optimistic as you and she'll understand."

"Because if I tell her my feelings, it will ruin our friendship and she will don't talk to me for the rest of my life." Alata said sadly.

"Don't worry maybe she feels the same, you forget and think about something else, well I'll go to school, see you in the afternoon." Nozomu said and left the room of Alata.

"No maybe should forget her and be a warrior." Alata said in his thinking.

Eri's room ...

Eri was lying on her bed, she was thinking about a person you dreamed, Alata was clear she couldn't get it out of her mind, until she remembered what had happened yesterday.

Flashback

"Oh Is that our group was drawing this crayon and I needed to finish your pink suit." Alata said.

"To be all pink?". Eri asked jokingly.

"No, and if you think so you can look very pretty." Alata said.

"Awwww Alata". Eri said blushing.

So first Eri felt butterflies in her stomach, until, Alata stared at, but it was The Only One To Have butterflies in your stomach But Also Alata and never before seen step, the petals of roses she had Eri Were Planted floating everywhere, but thanks to Eri broke the gaze and the petals fell.

"Sorry Alata, keep your crayon and thanks for coming here." Eri said very upset, Alata and pushed the door closed.

End of Flashback

Suddenly she hear a squeak of door and was Moune who opened.

"Hi Eri, I brought an ice cream that encourages you." Moune said.

"Arigato Moune". Eri said.

"Now you and me nothing." Moune said.

"What do you mean?". Eri asked.

"Now I have to say that's wrong, why you walk very strange since yesterday?".

"There really is nothing." Eri said, still eating her ice cream.

"Eri unless you tell me that's wrong so I will not be able to help, I'm your best friend and I have to say that's wrong with you." Moune said.

"Well I'll tell you." Eri said. "What happened was that when I was in my bed, I heard the door Alata touched anything else I asked about the pink crayon, I asked for was to occupy the crayon and he said nice things. Then I was flushed, for the first Once I felt butterflies in my stomach, I was looking at Alata, the petals of my roses floated and that's where I was confused. " Eri said.

"Ah". Moune said. "Been So strange this morning?".

"Yes, indeed." Eri said. "I've never felt like that way, maybe it was because I was going to get sick, you know that I feel this way?".

"Yes I think I have my only answer and I'm sure I'm don't mistaken. You're don't sick." Moune said.

"So I have, why I have these symptoms when I'm with Alata?". Eri asked worriedly.

"It's because you're ... you're, oh i don't know say that like."

"Please tell me what and Moune, I'm very worried, I was ripping the heart". Eri said in a hurry.

"It's because you're IN LOVE WITH ALATA". Moune said.

Eri couldn't believe it, she's in love with Alata in the depths of his heart since childhood and was unaware that the man of her dreams.

Continued ...


	3. Chapter 3 I don't go

Chapter 3 I don't go

Eri couldn't believe it, she was rightly puzzled about yesterday.

"Love?". Eri asked. "You're telling me I'm in love with Alata?".

"Yes Eri". Moune said. "These are the symptoms you have when you're with someone."

"No way, I ... love with my best friend?". Eri asked.

"Time is what your heart is saying those feelings, Alata tell what you feel." Moune said.

"I can't". Eri said.

"Why?, He is very happy and looks at you with eyes of love."

"Because if I tell him, it will ruin our friendship and I would be very sad." Eri said almost shedding a tear on her cheek.

"Look, lie down on your bed, relax and then we talked." Moune said.

"Okay I hope that happens." Eri said and lay down on her bed.

In the afternoon ...

Agri, Hyde, Nozomu and Moune and were talking about what they happened to Alata and Eri.

"So it was very strange because, is in love with Alata?". Hyde said.

"Yes, the poor girl felt remorse in her heart." Moune said.

"Yes, in the morning I talked to Alata and told me that he is also in love with her, but he can't tell because it can ruin your friendship with Eri and never speak to him in his life." Nozomu said.

"I'm sure they will fix things between the two." Hyde said. "You told me Alata would sing outside the institute in the garden."

"Maybe it will take away the remorse he has." Agri said.

"Well this conversation is over and now it's getting dark." Moune said and went to their rooms.

At night, in the garden ...

Alata was sitting on the bench in the garden with a white shirt and white pants with a guitar and was accompanied by Agri and Hyde, Eri also unaware that the institute came out to walk with a white blouse and a white skirt, accompanied by Moune and from there not knowing Moune would also sing along with Eri and Moune then began to sing.

This is a song in Spanish but I modified it in English, called "I don't go" by OV7

A lump in the throat  
breaking my voice,  
I can't find the words  
to say goodbye

Moune had a beautiful voice like Eri, felt like a real group and then sang Eri.

I look between the lights,  
try don't to mourn,  
I give every dream  
that we conquer.

I don't go ...

Alata began slowly playing his guitar and Hyde accompanied him on the song.

Grew up with,  
Playing without playing,  
we did a story  
without thinking of his end.

Like Hyde, Agri accompanied him in singing.

Sometimes I was afraid  
but I learned to fly,  
lend me your wings today  
I don't want to land.

And they all sang in different sites.

Many thanks for your arms,  
open for my wide,  
Always the same.

Eri and Moune walked and were surprised to see Alata, Agri and Hyde singing. And looked Alata to Eri happily on and Eri to him, approached the 5 and first began singing boys.

I don't go ...  
If moorings me to your heart forever

Then the girls in the choir.

I don't go ...

And everyone started singing.

And I will don't say goodbye  
while don't forget me  
I don't go no, no, no

I don't go

Then they began to sing Hyde and Moune.

No memories fit citywide  
thank you for your smile that lit  
darkness.

After Alata and Eri sang.

And if time again  
I would say from today  
wouldn't change the wind  
any direction ...

And everyone went back to singing.

Many thanks for your arms,  
open for my wide,  
always the same ...

The 5 members Goseigers felt like they were a real family to sing this song.

I don't go ...

If moorings me to your heart,  
Forever  
I don't go ...  
And I will don't say goodbye  
while don't forget me,  
I don't go

After Professor and Nozomu heard and saw that Goseigers were singing softly.

I don't go (I lose)  
if your heart moorings me  
forever and I don't go  
and I will don't say goodbye  
until I will don't forget me I don't go,  
until I will don't forget me I don't go.

After the song the group embraced Goseigers while Professor Nozomu and congratulated them on that song.

"Yeah, that was the song beautiful." said Professor before shedding tears of joy.

"Wow, did not think they sing that way." Nozomu said.

"See, we told them that we are like family." Alata said.

Continued ...


	4. Chapter 4 More than a friend

Chapter 4 More than a friend

Hey guys, I forgot to tell you that now in some chapters have song fic.

The next day, Eri was planting herr roses in the garden and felt very relaxed after singing the song with her friends, but sad because she foresaw that could ruin her friendship with Alata and say what you feel.

"Hi Eri". said someone behind her by touching her shoulder.

"Alata!, What are you doing here?". Eri asked.

"I just came to walk around the school and saw you planting roses." Alata said.

"Yes, don't you think they look pretty?". Eri asked.

"Yes they are beautiful." Alata said. "As you look more beautiful every day." said in his thinking. "Moving on yesterday night I saw you in a good mood and today".

"Yes, last night I felt very alive to sing with my friends." Eri said.

"Also when you sang, you had a beautiful voice." Alata said.

"Thanks, you too you had a nice voice." Eri said.

"Thanks, it was really nice when we sing together." Alata said cheerfully.

"Yes, we felt like real friends or family." Eri said happily.

Alata and Eri stared happily, when Alata asked a favor to Eri.

"Can I ask you a favor?". Alata asked.

"Yes, what are you offering?". Eri asked.

"Can you help me with a song for a girl?".

The question asked Alata, Eri it broked her heart that he says because he already has a girlfriend, she felt very sad until she pretended for don't to help.

"I love to help Alata, but I can't because ... Moune told me for help fix her pot of flowers that I asked, but thanks for asking, but I'll see you later." Eri said sadly and went to her room.

"What happened to her?". Alata asked in his mind and saw Agri out.

"How did it go?". Agri asked.

"Not very well when I asked, she said no and left." Alata said.

"Be patient with this plan Alata can tell your feelings for Eri". Agri said and Alata went to his room.

So no girlfriend Alata, Eri now thought to be no longer of her boyfriend.

Eri's room ...

Eri tightly closed the door and ran to her bed crying.

"No way, now my heart is already broken." Eri said crying and I hear a touch of door.

"Who is?". Eri asked.

"It's me, Moune".

Eri got out of bed quickly ran to open.

"Hi Eri why ...". Moune was interrupted when Eri pulls her arm.

"What happens, because you're sad?". asked Moune.

"What happens is that I learned something I made my broken heart." Eri said, weeping uncontrollably.

"Why?". asked Moune.

"I learned that Alata already has a girlfriend." Eri said.

"Nani?!". Moune asked with surprise. "Are you sure Alata already has a girlfriend?".

"Yes, he asked me if I would help with a song for a girl." Eri said.

"I can't believe it." Moune said. "And are you still thinking?".

"Yes, I can't make it think, I love him, I love him, I love him. What else I can ask for in my life?".

"In that trust Alata to know if he has a girlfriend?". asked Moune.

"You know what, I'm going to do one thing." Eri said.

"What will you do?". asked Moune.

"I'll tell you I don't want it near me, and don't want to see him and that is don't going to be my best friend from childhood." Eri said.

"Demo ... if you tell him that, he'll break his heart." Moune said.

"Sorry Moune, yes I'll do, because I want you to know that you must be happy with his girlfriend and don't me." Eri said.

"Good". Moune said. "If you do that, okay, I understand" and left the Eri's room.

."Alata, forgive me for what I'm doing." Eri said crying.

Alata's room ...

"Then you go up the stairs and tell your feelings to Eri". Hyde said.

"I already told Agri and also I'm telling you, if Eri told, she might ruin our friendship." Alata said holding his guitar. "I don't know." Then he heard a splash and Hyde door to open runs.

"Hello Hyde, are Alata here?".

"Hi Eri, yes he is, do something bad happened?".

"No, I just need to talk to him in private."

"Right now I tell him you're here." Hyde said and went to tell Alata.

"Alata, seek you."

"Who?".

"Eri".

"Alright let it happen." Alata and Hyde said let her pass.

"Hi Eri, what are you doing here?".

"We need to talk in private, do we'd leave you alone?" Hyde and went out and closed the door.

"Did you want to talk?".

"On our friendship."

"What about that?".

"Look, we've been friends since we were kids and I say ... should end up here."

"What do you mean?".

"I mean, since we save land and isn't the same of our friendship, we aren't optimistic and happy and I want us to continue in our different ways."

"What are you telling me?". Alata asked worriedly.

"I'm saying that our friendship is over."

A collapsed Alata is joy, never felt so sad, never thought his friendship with Eri would end in a sad way.

"Eri, Why?". Alata asked very sad.

"I wouldn't you and your girlfriend." Eri said.

Alata was confused always been said that he hasn't a girlfriend, why Eri thought that?.

"Eri isn't what you're talking about, I've never had ...".

"Look, I just tell you one thing before." Eri said.

"What thing?".

"I'm just telling you, I don't want to get me back." Eri said about to mourn.

"Eri please don't do this." Alata said also about to mourn. "I tell you I ...".

"Look at this conversation is over and will don't find out that I am with you." Eri said as she left the room.

Alata was destroyed and is very confused, now will don't know what to do without her best friend from childhood and will never be the same Alata before.

In the main room ...

"Nani?". Agri asked.

"You heard Oniichan that Eri will break her friendship with Alata". answered Moune as a tantrum girl.

"May I ask why?". Nozomu asked.

"Was it because she thinks Alata has a girlfriend." Moune said.

"Nani?, But Alata never had a girlfriend." Hyde said.

"But she told me that he needed the help for a song to a girl."

"The song was so he could sing a song for Eri". Agri said.

"You mean ...".

"I was going to confess to Eri his feelings." Agri said.

"No way, what has made Eri?".

"What shall we do?". Nozomu asked.

"I have an idea." Moune said. "Do you have some instruments in their rooms?".

"Yes what?".

"Come with me and you'll see." Moune and answered three men followed.

Hours later in the bedroom of Eri ...

Eri was lying in bed crying because she did to Alata and breaking her friendship with and hear a touch of door.

"I can go?". asked Moune.

"Yes, it happens." Eri and Moune entered replied.

"How do you feel?".

"Awful, I have my broken heart but my air instincts tell me I should follow my own path."

"Poor, he has his heart broken." Moune said.

"I know, I know." Eri said crying.

"Get out of your room, we have a surprise for you." Moune said.

"Right now I'm in the mood Moune, leave me alone." Eri said.

"Come on, you're don't leaving heavy".

"I tell you I want to be alone."

"We will for a moment."

"Okay, but just this once." said Eri and Moune escorted out.

In the garden ...

Eri had carefully blindfolded walking in the garden, don't knowing it was going to be surprised.

"Already can I open my eyes?". Eri asked.

"Almost". Moune said. "Okay and you can open". Moune said excitedly.

When you open her eyes, Eri was surprised the garden was decorated, were Agri, Hyde, Nozomu and a poster saying "We love Eri". The instruments were the guys it was because they were going to dedicate a song to Eri, and Moune was the vocalist.

"This song is for you Eri". Moune said and began to play.

More than a friend

Today I want to forget about the bad times,  
I give my heart to vacation,  
I will upload my tape player volume,  
hear the same song a thousand times.

Eri was surprised but also a bit happy, that song wanted to say that his friends loved her like a sister optimistic.

I don't know etiquette,  
change my skirt for trousers  
over a weekend that is coming,  
pass me a yogurt from the refrigerator.

The boys played a few seconds, then Moune began with the choir.

More than a friend, you're more than a friend.  
Story provided with your help if something goes horribly wrong.  
More than a friend, you're more than a friend.  
Everything is easy if you're with me.

The phone almost drives me crazy,  
pick up for don't answering it.  
Today I will see, everything is so different,  
you have the keys to my heart  
(Naa naaa naaaa).

Moune sang fascinating return to that Eri is very happy.

More than a friend, you're more than a friend.  
Story provided with your help if something goes horribly wrong.  
More than a friend, you're more than a friend.  
Everything is easy if you're with me.

More than a friend, you're more than a friend.  
Story provided with your help if something goes horribly wrong.  
More than a friend, you're more than a friend.  
Everything is easy if you're with me (naa naaa naaaa).

Eri was very happy, almost as she was shedding tears of joy.

"Thanks guys ... well, don't to say, you are my best friends.". Eri said happily.

"Eri Remember, you always help you through thick and thin." Moune said.

"I love you guys." Eri said and hugged her group.

Continued ...


	5. Chapter 5 Sugar kisses

Chapter 5 Sugar Kisses

The next day ...

Eri was happy and grateful for what her friends did, but didn't feel at ease after she broke her friendship with Alata.

"Eri, How do you feel?". asked Moune.

"I still feel pretty bad, I can't get it out of my mind."

"Why don't you go back to say, to return to being best friends?".

"I don't want his girlfriend to get jealous of me and that's my fault finished with Alata".

"Look, you tell me your decision and remember always trusted me and others." And she went to her room.

"Please God, help me to forget it and continue my path." Eri said in her thinking.

Alata's room ...

Alata was lying on his bed face down very discouraged and confused, what did you put Eri is that?.

"Don't worry Alata, someday you'll have a better friend." Nozomu said trying to comfort his friend.

"No, I can't, Eri was the only girl who shared my moments when we were kids."

"Understand let Eri feel better and maybe come to tell them from being friends." Hyde said.

"But if you told me not to look back."

"You have to be patient Alata". Agri said.

"I wish."

In the afternoon ...

Moune climbed the stairs and entered the room of Eri.

"Hi Eri, have you made your decision?".

"Yes, I decided. I'm going to apologize to Alata and explain to me what happened."

"I'm glad you took your decision". Moune said.

"Yes, now go to your room." And she went to the room of Alata.

Alata's room ...

Alata was sitting watching a photo album of him and Eri together as children and their favorite picture was where Alata was happy next embracing Eri, but the joy was going to collapse when Alata took scissors to cut your favorite photo of the childhood. But before it was too late Eri quickly knocked on the door and keep your scissors Alata and his album, and opened the door.

"Hello Alata, I can I coming?".

"Hi Eri, you don't tell me here if you don't come back to get you."

"That doesn't matter, I can I coming?"

"Yes, you can coming". And let it go to Eri.

"We need to talk".

"I hear you."

"Well ... I feel very sorry for what I said about our friendship, so if you excuse me, I would be happy."

Alata was surprised he'd be sure that your destination is not yet going to end, his joy again appeared on his face.

"I accept your apology, but don't understand, why you said that I had a girlfriend?."

Eri stood blushing without knowing that she would be jealous.

"Well ... I ... was because you said you needed help with a song for a girl and I heard you had a girlfriend."

"But I've never had a girlfriend"

Eri stood with his mouth open, he meant that his path hadn't ended.

"Demo ... if you told me that you were going to sing to a girl."

"That is the song that was going to sing for you Eri".

Eri felt more face blushed like a tomato.

"You wrote the song for me?". asked carefully.

"Yes, i wanted to dedicate you because you're my only best friend from childhood."

"Well, you can dedicate me tomorrow night and talked our moments when we were kids."

"Yes, I can give a hug to apologize?"

Eri was surprised that he was very happy and glad that his eyes lit up.

"Yes." Eri said and hugged, but were surprised when I was watching Agri, Moune, Hyde and Nozomu, until they separated quickly

"Alata, our friends, what a shame". Eri said blushing.

"Don't worry I will not tell my dad." Nozomu said happily.

"They went back to being friends?". Agri asked.

"Yes." they both said.

"Well then speak, because it is night and we go to sleep." Hyde said.

"Yes." they all said.

At night in the room of Eri and Moune ...

Eri was lying in bed, unable to sleep when she heard that Alata was going to dedicate a song to her, got up from her bed and went to the actual room of her friend Moune, opened slowly and went quickly.

"Moune ... Moune awake".

"Five more minutes mom." Moune said as a little girl.

"I'm not your mom, wake up we need to talk"

"Can't it be tomorrow?".

"No, this is Alata and me."

On hearing that it was Eri and Alata, quickly got up from her bed and pulled her arm to her room.

"Tell me I'm all ears." Moune said.

"Do you know about love?"

"Yes, love is when you feel someone by someone and you want it like a lover."

"What happens is that I will dedicate Alata a song tomorrow night." she said cheerfully.

"That is good news, I'd say Alata feelings for you."

"Yes, maybe love will not ruin our friendship and that's because I woke up to sing a song."

"You know how we're going to sing?".

"You just follow my lead." They went out to the balcony.

Sugar Kisses

Moune began singing on the balcony watching the city lighting up.

Kiss an instant

kiss me a moment

and you were the same he dreamed

I could see clearly

were so transparent

I see your thinking.

After Eri accompanied Moune in the following stanza.

I saw in your eyes

Seduction that kills

only think that feeling

was so spectacular

Front meet

and touch your feelings

After the two sang the chorus.

A kiss another lemon sugar

Kind time eventhough

you give me the moon

I give you the sun

a kiss but a full surrender

give me sugar kisses

Eri then began to sing again.

I could control myself

I could resist

everything was so fail until I saw you

and suddenly it happened

Within a moment

I complicate everything

Then again Moune accompanied her in the stanza.

Were your touch

your flirting

those hands and a shy way warm

this way of wanting

form is better than

I always imagined

After the choir.

A kiss sugar another lemon

Kind time eventhough

you give me the moon

I give you the sun

a kiss but a full surrender

give me sugar kisses

A kiss another lemon sugar

Kind time eventhough

you give me the moon

I give you the sun

a kiss but a full surrender

give me sugar kisses

"That was very nice romantic song, I'm sure you and Alata will be more than friends."

Continued ...


	6. Chapter 6 I love you

Chapter 6 I love you

The next day ...

Moune was helping Eri to try on clothes for her appointment (well not her appointment, but seems).

"How about this?". asked Moune.

"No, it's big."

"What do you think of this dress?".

"No, it's long and I want to look cool."

Moune was thinking you could put Eri, for one night.

"How about a shirt with white shorts?".

"Perfect Moune, with that I feel fresh." said happily.

"Calm down, still not finished." Moune said.

"Why, that is missing?,Now I want to be ready." Eri said desperately.

"I have to comb, to make you look beautiful; I will put extensions in your hair."

"But you don't know anything about hairstyles". Eri said confusedly.

"I know, I learned when I combed to Oniichan".

"Okay I'll trust you." Eri said, and Moune led her to the bathroom to do her hair.

Alata's room ...

The boys helped Alata his clothing to get tonight.

"How about this tuxedo?". Agri asked.

"I don't want to look like a spy."

"How about this shirt and pants?". Hyde said.

"No, it seems athlete".

"How about this shirt and white pants?". Nozomu asked.

"Wow is fresh clothes, you really are a genius Nozomu". Alata said optimistically.

"Well, why didn't we think of that?, No doubt Nozomu is a genius." Hyde said.

"Just doing my job as my dad." Nozomu said.

"Well since this all, you just need to fix it and you learn your song". Agri said.

"Wait ... what will you do?". Alata asked.

"Don't worry, just relax and think you will be okay." Hyde said.

"Thanks guys." Alata said happily. "But first I want you to deliver this gift to Eri".

"May I know who is?". Nozomu asked.

"It's a teddy bear with a bouquet of tulips and a note."

"I sent it." Agri responded and went to the room of Eri.

Moune helped Eri to put her extensions and grooming, then hears a knock on the door and goes to see who it is.

"Oniichan, what are you doing here?, You weren't helping Alata?"

"Yes, I'm helping, I just asked him to give two gifts to Eri". Agri said.

"Don't worry, I will deliver them." Moune said and closed the door.

"Eri, you have a gift!". Moune shouted.

Eri came out but still wasn't ready, had tubes in her hair and was dressed.

"Whose is it?".

"Has a note but don't read it."

Moune delivers the note and reads Eri.

_"I'm dying Eri dedicate this song for you I'll see you at night, because I need to tell you something Importantly, these gifts mean the friendship We, the teddy bear that proves to have a sweet tenderness roses and tulips show that as your color shows the love you have roses in her cheeks. Now you want to see at night. Alata loves you. "_

Eri was struck, which left her without words.

"... Aaawww, Alata loves me." Eri said blushing.

"He wants a lot, well kept your gifts and I have to retire those tubes of the head." Moune said.

In the afternoon about to obscure...

Moune, Hyde, Agri and Nozomu were talking about the appointment of Alata and Eri.

"I have an idea, we decorate the garden with flower petals." Moune said.

"Yes, then put a sign and a rose on the grass so that the grip Eri and the accompanying". Nozomu said.

"Then it's a fact, but we must do it fast because there is little to dark." Agri said and were all over the garden.

In the night ...

It was night and the garden was decorated with petals of roses, tulips and flowers for all the grass, while Moune, Hyde, Agri and Nozomu were hiding behind a bush. Alata was nervous because it was his first time going to sing for Eri.

"Very well Alata, all up to you." said in his mind and went outside to sit on the bench.

While in the main room, Eri under the stairs, but looked radiant in its extensions, had wavy hair, was wearing her blouse and white shorts.

"Okay Eri, time to your time." said in her mind and left the garden.

Eri and Alata had come in two different doors, Eri walked out the front door and Alata by the back. After leaving the school, Eri was shocked and confused by the petals of roses that had all the grass, then say the sign follows the path and grab the rose. Eri then followed orders and took the pink for the road, arriving unexpectedly at Eri, Alata was sitting on the bench with a guitar in his hand, he lifted his head, Alata stayed with his mouth wide open after seeing the beauty Eri had (thanks to Moune), I couldn't say a word.

"He looked at Eri". Hyde whispered.

"Sssshhhh, will say something." Moune said.

"Eri ... you look beautiful." Alata said about to faint.

"Thanks Alata, so sorry for me." Eri said blushing.

"No, really, you look beautiful."

"So to have that guitar there?".

"Oh is this guitar?, Come sit next to me." and sat beside Alata.

"This song I dedicate to you about my feelings."

Don't be so cruel to me

Alata started playing his guitar faster, until he began to sing. I do not understand yet not understand you If you do not I'm dying to see you here I do not understand yet not understand you If you leave me I can't live without your love.

After knowing Hyde was playing his keyboard behind the bush and Moune accompanied his vocals.

Do don't be so cruel to me I need you here You'll always love you Don't be so cruel to me just a hope A reason to live

Eri was flushed, then was Moune right, Alata was in love with Eri in since childhood.

I want night to night see you in my dreams Of silence with a kiss makes me feel I want traveled, see sea and sky Show you all the beauty there for you

Again with the keyboard and choirs.

Don't cruel to me I need you here You'll always love you Do not be so cruel to me just a hope A reason to live

Don't be so cruel to me, don't be so cruel to me You'll always love you

After the song, Eri blushed when her heart beat again.

"Thanks Alata that romance was the song". Eri said happily.

"You're Eri that were my feelings for what I said."

"What do you mean with your feelings?". asked confusedly.

Then his heart was beating so hard and so did Eri, Alata then gently grabbed the hands of Eri.

"I have to tell you something Eri."

"What do you mean?".

"Eri ... I love you".

Eri was quiet but happy, Alata is finally declared.

"Baka, I think I broke our friendship."

"No Alata, not broke our friendship."

"Demo, I told you my feelings and I think you don't talk in a lifetime."

"No, because I love you too"

Was confounded Alata, Eri thought didn't love him.

"Nani!, Is everything you're saying, its true?".

"Yes, I loved you when we were kids."

"Then accept to be my girlfriend"

Eri second time felt butterflies in her stomach, she saw all the flower petals floating loving.

"This well accept to be your girlfriend." said happily.

Then they both looked at each other and went slowly approaching, the cheeks of both were put pink, then it was their first kiss. The rose petals were illuminated, and others were seeing beyond the bush.

"Look at the petals are shining." Moune said.

After the kiss, Alata and Eri were happy and blushing leaning on their foreheads.

"I love you Alata".

"I love you too Eri".

After knowing that the others were behind bushes, Agri was pushing to Moune, Hyde and Nozomu, but lost their balance and fell over, seeing Alata and Eri surprised.

"God." Eri said. "Don't tell me you were seeing it?".

"Yes." said simultaneously.

"No way". Alata said.

"Really and are together?".

"Yes."

"Congratulations Eri". Moune said and hugged her friend.

"Now no one can separate to Alata and me". Eri said

Continued ...


	7. Chapter 7 Destination

Chapter 7 Destination

The next day ...

Alata was asleep in his bed, but not realizing, that someone opens the door and sees Alata asleep, that person was Eri, with Moune outside the room. She approached slowly and gave him a kiss on his lips, then slowly opened his eyes and smiled.

"Good morning my love". Eri said.

"Good morning." Alata said returning the kiss.

"How beautiful you are."

"Thanks Moune, you should have a boyfriend." Eri said.

"Who me?, No, because my Oniichan can be jealous and remember that I am the youngest of the group."

"Tell us of who you're in love?".

"Anyone."

"Tell us you can't lie."

"Okay, I like ... Hyde". replied blushing.

"Nani". they both said. "And why don't you tell Hyde?".

"Because it may not feel the same as me." Moune said sadly.

Alata and Eri felt sorry because they think they will not feel the same Hyde by Moune.

"Alata, how about you ask Hyde, who is in love?". Eri asked.

"I don't know but I will get your answer"

"Okay but without them knowing Agri".

"Good."

"Well we have to move to go down to breakfast"

"Okay let's go". Alata said and went to change.

In the main room ...

The Goseigers with Nozomu and Professor happily eating breakfast with fruit, Moune saw after writing a song.

"What are you doing Moune?". Agri asked his sister.

"I'm writing a song about our friendship with air, land and sea that we had when we were born."

"Can you know the name of the song?". Nozomu asked.

"It's called destiny is reflected as a song to which they are intended."

"I have an idea, give us a copy and we sing for our side."

"To see Alata, explain".

"Moune gives composing the song we sing in our own places, Eri and I sang in the air terrace you and Agri in a garden and Hyde land in the ocean water."

"That's a good idea." Nozomu said.

"Well we are in the afternoon." Moune said.

Hyde's room ...

Hyde was testing some tricks with his tensouder over the sea, then hear a touch of door.

"Hello Hyde, can i?".

"Sure Alata come in." and entered.

"Tell me, what are you offering?".

"Talking man to man."

"Continuous". Hyde said.

"After us to save the earth and that Eri and I are together; you are connecting with the sea, are you in love with someone?".

Hyde was left with doubts.

"Me?, Of course not." Hyde said faking her smile.

"Not true, with that fake smile don't lie to me."

"Okay I admit, yes I fell for someone."

"Whose?".

"De .. Moune".

Alata was glad to say that Moune and Hyde are in love but not mean.

"Why can't you tell?".

"For Agri is very protective of her and if I tell her I love her, he kills me."

"Well don't tell anyone, I must go." Alata said and went to the room of Eri.

In the room ...

"I know, that this will bring a fishbowl with goldfish." Eri said.

"Eri No I don't think that idea you might not feel the same for me."

And Moune saw Alata enter.

"I'm back".

"What happened to my love, you know who's in love Hyde?".

"Yes, he likes Moune".

"Really, you're lying because you don't know what I am?".

"Yes he told me."

"Perfect, we'll see how they will be together."

"Yes, I hope it's late, it's time to sing the song."

"Of course we will." said Eri and Moune followed.

In the garden ...

"Well you know we must part in our places."

"Yes." they all said.

"I am with the battery to keep up."

"Ready Break it". and separated.

Alata and Eri came to the balcony because sit there talking to the air, Moune and Agri remained crouched in the garden listening to the land and ocean Hyde came watching the waves of the sea.

"Are you ready". Alata with tensouder asked.

"Yes." they all said.

"1 .. 2 .. 3".

Nozomu began to play drums and began after Alata singing.

So hard I could not breathe I'm drowning in such solitude. As I want the moon and the sea comforted me in full infinity.

After singing in the garden Agri.

I am the night that keeps your story and hides those dreams around me. Just come and rest, sleep for me with my dark forever I'll take care.

Then they all sang the chorus,

Because together with strong wind fly to the end of pain and Directions morning heat, the color, the heat in your skin will stay.

Eri started singing.

To waste time so worthless I am the fire that will consume all your soul come see me, come and get lost in my magic with my heat will reach to the sea.

After singing Moune.

I hope I'll walk moon with thousands of eyes, I'll calm down, I will protect you from fire.

After all the choir.

Because together with strong wind fly to the end of pain and Directions morning heat, the color, the heat in your skin

will stay.

After singing Hyde

If what you feel is loneliness I'm the sea and you'll be in my arms between salt, black tides and waves, you will not be alone ...

After Moune said

Everything is in my hands I'm destiny and my decision

And Eri singing.

if the moon and the sea and hope you reach

Again Moune said.

I'm destiny and it's my decision.

After Alata and Eri sang.

To me you'll be better Come with me and forget the pain no fear no fall no fear no fall no fear no fall no fear no fall come with me you'll be better no fear no fall

After all the choir.

Because together with strong wind fly to the end of pain and Directions morning heat, the color, the heat in your skin will stay.

Again the choir and sang Alata and Eri again Because together with strong wind fly to the end of pain and Directions (Do not be afraid not fall no fear no fall

no fear no fall no fear no fall) morning heat, the color, the heat in your skin will stay.

Eventually Moune said.

I'm Destiny and my decision ...

Continued ...


	8. Chapter 8 Brain Damage

Chapter 8 Brain Damage

"That song was motivated". Alata said.

"Right." Eri said. "You always giving ideas."

"Save your compliments for now then we have to go to school." Alata said and kissed her on the cheek causing Eri blush.

"Usually, I hope that the sea and others liked it, but I don't know if Moune feel the same as me, as we always fight." Hyde said and went to institute.

"Moune, what's wrong?". Agri asked.

"What do you mean?". Asked Moune

"A very bad you feel, you are having a headache."

"Don't worry about me Oniichan, I'm fine, we must go to institute."

"Okay, let's go Nozomu".

"Okay". Nozomu said.

In the main room ...

"The idea of singing a song was magnificent." said the professor.

"How do you think?". Agri asked.

"Well, it was the only thing that came with them because they helped us defeat the villains." Alata said cheerfully.

"Would you excuse me a moment?". Moune said and ran up the stairs.

Eri knew I had, so that was to follow.

"Guys, I'll be right."

Moune's room ...

Moune still felt bad, felt dizziness, headaches and loss of vision.

"Moune, are you all right?". Eri asked.

"Yes, don't worry Eri". "Why do you ask that?".

"You don't look well."

"Quiet, I say I'm fine."

"Okay, down to lunch."

"Yes." Moune said and Eri went.

"Why do I have this headache?". Moune wondered.

"Maybe if I go sleep."

Eri down the stairs, but she sensed that Moune wasn't feeling well.

"Alata something happens to Moune". Eri said worriedly.

"What do you mean?". Alata asked.

"I've noticed pale, dizzy and headaches."

"I think it was by fighting that has had, also she is very happy."

"I hope that nothing bad happens."

In the night ...

Moune had a lot of headache, took away with not sleeping, still felt dizzy, but he had to hide it for her brother and her friends didn't find out.

"Moune brought you dinner." Agri said taking the tray to her bed.

"Thanks Oniichan, you shouldn't bother you."

"You are my sister and I will pamper you as little girl."

"Hey you know I don't like being treated like a child."

"Yes, it's what you always say when you fight with Hyde." Agri said mischievously.

"It's because he treats me like a child and behaves like old man".

"Understand Moune, Hyde is the oldest of the group and you should treat it as an adult."

"Then don't tell me child, because I get bad".

"Well, eat your dinner and quiet to fall back asleep, back when you finish." And leaves.

Moune got up out of bed to see the window garden but the blurred vision caused that hurt her more head.

"No way, this headache is killing me." "No one must know."

The next day ...

The Goseigers were having breakfast, but felt Moune your headache worse, now needed to tell the truth.

"I heard that in a few days they will go to your picnic for the day off." Nozomu said.

"Nozomu course, will be for our friendship and teamwork we did." Alata said cheerfully.

"You and your dad can go." Eri said.

"This well will be punctual." Nozomu said.

"Be right back guys." Moune said and ran for the stairs.

"What is happening to Moune?, Not been feeling well after to sing the song." Nozomu said worriedly.

"I don't know, but I don't want anything bad happens to my sister." Agri said.

Moune's room ...

Moune had had enough with the pain, felt dizzy too, was seeing everything black.

"Help, I can't take more." After she said help unexpectedly fainted making noise in the main room.

"What was that?". Hyde said.

"Was heard in the room of Moune". Alata said.

The whole group got up from the table and ran up to the stairs, seeing Moune was lying on the ground were shocked.

"Moune this faint, someone call an ambulance." Eri said desperately.

"But what happened?". Nozomu asked.

"We don't know, but she has her pulse very weak". Hyde said.

"Do something! My Little sister can't die." Agri scream.

In the hospital ...

Moune and was coming to the hospital, while Nozomu stayed in the institute, others were waiting for the news.

"No way, I knew that something was wrong with Moune". Eri said.

"Now we don't know that would happen." Alata said.

"I know, I don't want anything to happen to Moune, if I die I will risk her life." Agri said.

"If you die Moune, I also die." Hyde said in his thinking.

"Doctor, how is Moune?". Agri asked.

"Apparently Moune suffered a severe headache which is called migraine, we are doing some studies.'ll Do everything possible to make your friend recovers, but if don't work out I'll have to have surgery studies her head to adjust her brain."

Moune's life was in danger, unaware that Hyde was about to confess his feelings for her.

Continued ...

Please review...


	9. Chapter 9 Yellow and Blue Love Confessed

Chapter 9 Yellow and Blue: Love confessed

"No my sister, no, no, no, why?". Agri scream inconsolably.

"Did you operate her head?". Alata asked.

"If that isn't composed I think yes." replied the doctor.

"No, our friend, can't be". Eri cried.

"Excuse me, I need to fix an issue." said the doctor and left.

Upon hearing that they would operate Moune, Hyde was heartbroken and ran from the hospital.

"Hyde wait". Alata said and gave chase.

Hyde reached the main entrance of the hospital where scream inconsolably.

"Mouneeeeeeeee!".

"Don't worry Hyde, everything will be okay."

"How do you know?". Hyde said. "Moune is the only girl with whom I fell in love, but if we fight as a child and the old man, we feel a connection."

"If you stop being sad, maybe wake Moune, hopefully real." Alata said.

"Yes, but hopefully not operate the brain." Hyde said.

"Come into the hospital, my girlfriend and Agri, we are waiting." Alata said and entered the hospital with Hyde.

"Why is this so strange Hyde too?". Agri asked.

"You have to be discreet." Eri said.

"I need to know that between my sister and Hyde, have been very strange since they're together."

"No, please Agri you shouldn't get into the conversations of your sister."

"I want my answer."

"Okay, Moune was attracted to Hyde and Hyde to her, but if you were going to separate them. Not you help your sister to be happy, Agri please let your sister is happy with Hyde and she makes you happy for a girl because if she's not happy, you're not going to be happy, do it for Moune to recover. "

"Don't worry Eri, Moune I understand. I'm Going to let her be happy with Hyde to recover." Agri said.

"Agri Thanks, I'm sure when he gets Moune, she and Hyde are together." Eri said cheerfully.

"I came back." Alata said.

"That good Alata, Hyde can we talk man to man?". Agri asked.

"Sure". Hyde said and left the hall.

"What are you going to talk Hyde?". Alata asked.

"For about the relationship of Moune that I told ".

"Nani?!, Now he will kill him." Alata said dramatically.

"Calm my love, he understood, wasn't going to get jealous and be very happy that Moune and be together."

"I hope not to be killed."

"Don't worry you will be fine." And kisses him on the lips.

In the hallway ...

"What are you talking Agri?".

"On my sister Moune".

"What about her?".

"A little bird told me you're in love with my sister and she to you, do you think that I can ruin your relationship. '"

"Agri Please don't kill me or my Moune, we want to be happy and peaceful. But I promise I will not annoy your sister."

"Quiet Hyde, I want you to be happy and my sister, you are the kind of man who wants Moune, a tall, to protect it, hopefully they don't fight back and who wants a lot."

"So what if we let a Moune and me to be together?".

"Sure, I want my sister to be happy and you too."

"So Peace?".

"Peace".

And give a hug.

"Let's see the news Moune". Hyde said.

"Okay." And went to the waiting room.

In the waiting room ...

Alata and Eri estavan alleviated by the good news that the doctor gave them.

"How this Moune?". Agri asked.

"Relax, we'll tell you something, first operated on Moune without warning". Eri said.

"Nani?!". screamed the two.

"Don't worry there will have good news." "The operation was a success, and is out of danger."

"Good, my sister is alive." Agri said cheerfully. "Can we go see her?".

"In a few minutes we are going to visit, but who will be the first visit.?"

"Hyde will be the first". Agri said.

"Why?".

"Because you're going to tell him how much you love Moune".

"I don't think I can do, and what if she doesn't love me?".

"Don't worry, she also has feelings for you." Alata said.

"How do you know?". he asked curiously.

"I told her you liked and you."

"So, he sees her room and tell her how you feel about it." Eri said and gives a big boost to Hyde.

Patients in the room ...

Moune was awake with devices to breathe and hear a squeal.

"Can I come in?". Hyde said.

"Hyde, come in." Moune said cheerfully.

"And how do you feel in your head?".

"It is better, it hurt a lot when I was at the Institute."

"Wow that scare you gave us."

"Sorry to have kept you worry."

"Moune's something I have to tell you."

"I also I have to tell you something."

"Look, since we met and we had always fought, I realized that ... I'm in love with you ...".

Moune was surprised he ran out of words, was her chance to tell her feelings for Hyde.

"Then ... I also fell in love with you and though we child and say old man".

"So, will you be my girlfriend?".

"I'd say yes, but my Oniichan will know."

"Don't worry Agri, wants you to be happy with me."

"Really?".

"Yes."

"Then, I accept to be your girlfriend."

"Thanks Moune". and gives her a hug without knowing Alata, Eri and Agri are in the door. "

"Did you hear all right?".

"Yes." said the three.

"Well at least I'll be happy."

Continued ...


	10. Chapter 10 Unknow Caller

Chapter 10 Unknown Caller

"So you and never will fight the two?". Eri asked.

"Well ... if that Hyde don't tell me child."

"Alright promise, we never say child or old man." Hyde said.

"Hello Moune, how's your head?".

"Well doctor, it doesn't hurt anything."

"Well, they will have to leave the room because I'm going to check their studies." said the doctor. "

"Okay." all said and left the room.

"Well, I'll tell to Nozomu that Moune is already recovered." Eri said and went public telephones.

"Well we should give her some presents for Moune". Alata said.

"What for?". Agri asked.

"For Moune is relieved."

"Well, this is our plan." Hyde said and Alata and Agri accompany the hallway.

In the hallway ...

Eri was calling to Nozomu to tell the news about Moune.

* Phone rings *

"Hello?". Nozomu asked in the call.

"Hello Nozomu I am Eri, I have good news about Moune".

"Has she recovered?".

"Completely relaxed right now her bed in her room."

"That is excellent news, I have to go I want to surprise Moune".

"Okay but don't delay much."

"Okay bye".

"Goodbye". And hangs up.

Before she left the phone rang again, Eri thought was Nozomu, but receives a call from a stranger.

"Hello?". Eri said on the call.

"Gosei Pink listen, if you don't break up with Alata, your sweetheart will something bad happened."

Eri was scary is surprised by that call talking.

"Who is this?". Eri asked.

"What I hear, if you don't break up with Gosei Red, your boyfriend is going to pay for what I did."

"Who is it, Hello?". And cut the call.

Eri was stunned at the call of a strange, if not end with Alata, he would be hurt.

"I think it's a prank call, I better go back to Alata". And leaves.

Patients in the room ...

Moune already had the equipment was missing and relaxed chatting with her friends.

"How many days you have to be doctor?". Agri asked.

"Will stay for three weeks, I just don't have to bother much to rest."

"Got it."

Alata and Eri was reached.

"Eri, where have you been?".

"I said I was going to call to Nozomu about Moune ".

"Ah, some had forgotten." said scratching his head.

"No you have to forget." "As I am your girlfriend may not separate us."

"That is true." And he gives her a kiss .

"Well sister, seems to have to stay for 3 weeks."

"Yes, I will bear all this, but I will rest." Moune said.

In the afternoon at the hospital ...

Nozomu was in the hospital with a poster for Moune.

"Hello Moune". Nozomu said.

"Nozomu, I'm glad you came."

"Just for a few minutes, I got something for you to recover."

"And what is it?".

Opening the poster, Moune filled with happiness to see the picture he drew Nozomu says: "That you relieved Gosei Yellow" and drawing Moune with angel wings.

"Thanks Nozomu, do you you did?".

"Yes, I did it for you to recover."

"Thank you." And gives him a hug.

On the night school ...

Eri went to high school with Alata, Hyde and Nozomu as it were to take turns to look after day to Moune, but still thinks of that was the call. After thinking interrupted because the phone would ring.

"Hello?". Eri said on the call.

"You only have 24 hours to break up with Gosei Red or if I kill him."

Eri felt increasingly frightened that he was afraid that something bad would happen to Alata.

"Please wait don't do that unknown call."

"Listen to me, if you break up with Alata within 24 hours, not kill him."

"But I love Alata and can't do that, tell me who you are?".

"I'm ... Dereputa".

"Dereputa?, No, you can't be Alata destroyed you ".

"But alive again and now are in my power." Dereputa said.

"No I love Alata and not end with".

"Then you will not know what to expect this Gosei Red, because of the destroyed me now I'll get even with him."

"No, don't do what you ask."

"Too late, if you say I'm going to kill him."

Eri would have to risk her relationship with Alata because if it ends with, would lose her life to love.

"Okay I'll end with Alata, what's your plan?"

"My plan is that when you finish you will be hated by Gosei Red it, don't tell it was me who told you and so will destroy you, Goseigers and to institute ".

"You can't do this."

"Sorry, it's late and sleep well Eri MUAJAJAJAJA." And hung up.

Eri felt scared but was going to break her heart when she had to break up with Alata.

"Please don't break his heart to Alata no". Eri said crying.

The next day ...

Alata, Hyde, Eri, Nozomu and teacher were having breakfast, Agri was not because he was caring for Moune, but Eri felt very afraid to tell it must end with Alata.

"Alata,? Can I talk to you privately?".

" sure Eri." Eri and accompanied in the hallway.

"What happens Eri?".

Eri bit her lower lip for fear they felt.

"Eri Tell me, what happens?".

"I don't know how to tell it."

Then Alata take both Eri's hands.

"We Eri I'm your boyfriend, and you have to say me that what happens."

"We need to break up in this moment."

Alata was surprised that his relationship with Eri was about to end.

"Eri Why?".

"Because ... I realized that our relationship is not working and ours is not possible."

Alata felt his heart was breaking.

"Well I have to go to the main room." Before she started to give her footsteps, Alata took her hand.

"Eri, you can't do this, I love you."

"Understand, that ours is not working just be like best friends, now you have to leave me alone." Drops her hand went into the main room.

Alata was heartbroken to bits that he could not move on.

Continued ...


	11. Chapter 11 The Return of Dereputa

Chapter 11 The Return of Dereputa

"Alata, that's not true of what I told you, I love you and never say something bad.". Eri said in her thinking.

"Eri might not break up with me, I'll be sad." Alata said and ran the institute.

"Alata!, Where are you going?". Nozomu asked and tried to pursue Alata.

"Eri, what happened?". Hyde said.

"I ... I broke up with Alata.". And ran to her room.

"Alata wait me". Nozomu shouted.

"What do you want Nozomu?". Alata asked sadly.

"Eri ... broke me that's all." answered.

"You can't, something made Eri change of opinion". Nozomu said in his thinking.

"But what did you say?".

"I'll tell you in the park?". said Alata and Nozomu accompany the park.

In the hospital ...

Moune and Agri were playing with bubbles and talking at the same time.

"Do you think you will like the relationship between Alata and Eri?". asked Moune.

"I seem to go quite well, they make a cute couple."

"I don't want either separate Oniichan".

"Don't worry they never separate".

"I have to go be our day camp, sorry you will not get."

"Don't worry, then I brought some pictures."

"You stay in bed, don't get up in the night comes Hyde". And leaves.

"Okay, my boyfriend will stay here."

Eri's room ...

Eri was lying on her bed crying inconsolably, Hyde saw after entering her room.

"Eri, what's wrong?".

"Nothing, I just finished with Alata for a reason."

"May I ask why?".

"Because we didn't have a good relationship that's all."

"No". Hyde said seriously.

"Something is telling me that it wasn't that, you still love to Alata".

"I tell you, between me there was nothing."

"Eri, tell me that's what friends and if I say, that something bad will happen."

"Well ... finished with Alata because ... Dereputa returned and threatened that if I didn't break up with Alata in 24 hours, he said he will kill him."

"Nani? ... You're telling me Dereputa is here?".

"Yes, so I was scared, so they don't hurt him."

"Eri ... Alata never will hurt, he is very strong and we are told that we will never surrender."

"Really?".

"Yes, believe me."

"Well, I must tell all what happened to Alata".

"That, you still have feelings for him."

"I go to the park, to apologize." And she goes to the park.

In the park ...

"Nani?, Was that what she said?". Nozomu asked.

"Yes, now how do I live without Eri?". Alata asked sadly.

"Now I don't know, I thought I loved you too but love doesn't last."

After Eri saw walking through the park to find Alata but she found Alata, but he was very sad to see.

"Hey guys, Alata Can I talk to you alone?".

"Hi Eri, didn't expect to see you here, right Alata?". But Alata not even turned to see her.

"Please Alata to talk to you, the reason I break up with you was because an enemy you threaten me."

Alata was surprised that this response is turned to see Eri.

"Nani?". asked the two.

"Eri, do you mean that an enemy turned to destroy us".

"Yes, that's why I didn't say anything."

"Well let them speak by themselves." Nozomu said and leaves.

"Eri, why don't you tell me you threatened by phone?".

"Because the enemy said if I tell someone what we were going to destroy."

"Who is that person who threatened you and that was what he told you?".

"That person was Dereputa and told me if I didn't break up with you, said he was going to kill you." said crying.

Alata is surprised, He couldn't believe that Dereputa were alive, he thought he had destroyed.

"Does He would kill me?". asked surprised.

"Yes, that's why I'm break up with you." said shedding tears on her cheeks.

"Eri ... Dereputa not going to kill me and if it does, I'll not leave. I'm A strong person and I never give up."

"Yes, sorry for not have told you, I was scared."

"So you mean you still love me?".

"Yes, I will never stop loving you."

Then Alata dry the tears of Eri with his fingers and gave her a tender kiss that lasted a long time.

"So we came back?". Eri asked.

"I think yes, we have to go back to institute to see about the picnic." And they went to institute.

In the institute ...

The Professor Shuichirou was looking to Goseigers for a meeting when he saw Alata, Eri, Hyde and Agri entered.

"Guys that good that I have to sit down because I need to talk to you."

"What about Professor?". Hyde said.

"I need to provide their Gosei morpher, because I need to make adjustments."

"But Professor, Will lists before if some enemy is coming?". Agri asked.

"Don't worry will be ready in just one day." said the professor and the 4 members surrendered their morphers Gosei.

"Well as Moune remains in hospital under it when she have recovered, oh and get ready for the picnic." said the teacher and will anxiously.

"Well we go to our rooms to prepare for tomorrow." Agri said and ran to their rooms.

Eri's room ...

Eri was seeing in her closet, which was going to get clothes for tomorrow and hear her phone rings, then run and answer.

"Hello?". Eri said on the call.

"You've done what I told you?". Dereputa asked.

"Listen to me!, At first not going to end because I love Alata and second if you come to kill Alata, not believe it because it is now stronger and will never give up then leaves the land, the people, my friends, and my Alata in peace because if not, we'll destroy you. " Eri replied angrily hangs up the phone heavily.

The plan didn't work and Dereputa before it was too late so he had another plan for revenge.

"With that you did not follow my plan Gosei Pink?". Dereputa said. "Then I will not destroy Gosei Red ... I'll have to kidnap you so you do not see your little boyfriend Goseiger! MUAJAJAJAJA".

The next day ...

All Goseigers, Nozomu and Professor were ready to go to the picnic, but it was Hyde caring Moune in the Hospital.

"You are ready?". asked the teacher.

"Yes." said cheerfully.

"Then let's go." And they were very happy.

But without being noticed Dereputa was following and to not see they hiding in the bushes.

"Very soon Gosei Pink, you'll go with me away from your friends."

In the park ...

The Agri and Alata are preparing everything for fun while Eri, Nozomu and Professor played football, but Eri accidentally kicks the ball away sharply and fell in the shrubbery.

"I'm going for the ball." Eri said and went to get her.

Bush by bush, Eri still couldn't find the ball but saw a bush was moving to open the bush hadn't nothing but found the ball and went back to the park.

"Guys, I found the ball." Eri said and threw.

While Alata and Agri were talking about what happened with him and Eri.

"So ended but returned?". Agri asked.

"Yes, Eri and I felt a certain attraction but now we will never separate." Alata said cheerfully.

"Well in case something bad doesn't happen."

"Right, guys and this lunch." Alata shouted.

In the hospital ...

Moune was eating breakfast fruits Hyde talking everything happened.

"So Dereputa returned?". Moune asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Eri said threatened by phone and so she breaks up with Alata".

"Poor things, they were very sore." said sadly.

"Don't worry, they came back and talked about what happened."

"I'm glad, I hope you don't end or not fight over a misunderstanding."

"I hope so because I want to be beside you." Hyde said and made Moune blush.

In the park ...

The Goseigers were picking up everything to return to the school and was spying Dereputa and gradually was coming toward them to kidnap Eri.

"Now Gosei Pink,'ll pay for not being ignored." Dereputa said.

"I'm glad we have fun." Nozomu said.

"Yes, but when I went for the ball, I thought he had an enemy I told you yesterday." Eri said.

"What are you guys are talking enemy Nozomu". Agri asked.

"I don't know maybe it was ...". Before answering the question Nozomu to Agri Dereputa appears and quickly grabs the neck to Eri making people scream and stay away.

"My God, is Dereputa Alata, is Dereputa!". Eri said scared.

"Let my girlfriend." Alata said.

"Never Gosei Red, said bye to your girlfriend because you're not gonna never ever see her again in your life."

Eri was in danger making Alata and others couldn't do anything.

Continued ...

_**They approach the final chapters of this fic and leave a review.**_


	12. Chapter 12 Life in danger

Chapter 12 Life in danger

Alata couldn't remain with folded arms, but I needed to do something for his girlfriend.

"I tell you, let go!". Alata said angrily.

"Never, I'll take it and never really, this will be my revenge for having destroyed".

"It's a very powerful monster Alata". said Professor frightened.

"Please don't take it away." Nozomu said scared.

"Shut up screaming child!". Dereputa said.

"Alata ... Alata". Eri said her boyfriend for help.

"Not to my girlfriend." Alata said Dereputa approaching but hit him making him fall and take off to Eri, while Eri screaming.

"Give me back my girlfriend." Alata shouted treating it to pursue.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH". Eri shouted while loading it Dereputa carried her.

"I don't want you to go to beat her." Nozomu said.

"It's going to eat." said the professor.

"The monters not eat humans." Agri said.

"I think Dereputa is carnivorous." Nozomu said.

"Just please take charge professor, I'm going to call the police." Agri said and ran to call the police.

All people were shocked see that Dereputa be carried to Eri.

In the hospital ...

"Do you know who will care for me tonight?". asked Moune.

"I will take care Eri".

"Eri, is good with me but always eat sweets but we were best friends."

"No doubt, good in a few hours and I'm on the night will come Eri". Hyde said and kissed him Moune.

On the street ...

"Help me Alata, help me!". Eri shouted desperately.

"Shut up, shut up silly Gosei Pink!". Dereputa said whilst carrying Eri.

"It is useless to run Dereputa, I'm gonna get you!". Alata shouted furiously.

"Don't reach me Gosei Red, I so much faster than humans." Dereputa said.

"Alata!". Eri shouted very afraid.

"Shut up, shut up crybaby girl." Dereputa said. "I have to find a good hiding".

After Dereputa find a hiding place where no one will be able to find or Eri.

"The strainer". Dereputa said and was approaching. "Come on in". Dereputa said Eri trying to enter into the strainer.

"Eri!, Eri!". Alata screamed. "Hey, you didn't see a monster but took a girl?, That silly took my girlfriend." Alata asked a couple.

"How can you think of a monster that will take your girlfriend?". asked the groom.

"Let's go my love this person is crazy." said the bride and left.

"Eri!, Eri!, Eri!". Alata screamed and went to look elsewhere.

In the institute ...

The boys had already come to your picnic and worried more about the kidnapping of Eri.

"It can't be, can't be." Nozomu said worriedly.

"Poor Eri, is suffering a lot from being kidnapped by the animal." said Professor exaggerated.

"Don't worry and call the police, but as it takes both, poor Eri was scared of that monster claws". Agri said desperately.

"Since the police arrived." Nozomu said.

"It's okay to pass." said the professor and the police come. "Gentlemen, let's corridors." said Professor and led the police to the hallway.

"Nozomu, please go to your room." Agri said worriedly.

"But how am I going to go to my room without knowing anything of our friend." Nozomu said worriedly.

"You must go, I promise I'll tell you something about it." Agri said.

"Is that a promise Agri?".

"Sure Nozomu". Agri said and Nozomu went to his room.

In the drain ...

Eri and Dereputa went down the drain, and began to mourn Eri so afraid.

"Now, now cried all you want, no one can hear you here!". Dereputa said angrily while scratching Eri.

"Why are you so mean Dereputa ... why?". Eri asked weeping uncontrollably.

"Are you stupid or what, I hate you. Hate idiots of your friends, to your horrendous friend Nozomu, because of you Alata destroyed me forever."

"Get another world than this, to govern."

"Do you think that I leave satisfied?". "Don't swear so Gosei Pink, Gosei Red paid swear not to destroy the world." said and began scratching furiously to Eri.

On the street ...

Alata kept looking and looking at Eri and Dereputa when he saw that there was a police car.

"Dude, you are the the boyfriend of the girl who stole the giant monster?". asked the officer.

"Yes officer, I'm going crazy without my girlfriend." Alata said sadly.

"Hop on, let's take a tour to see if we find these two." the officer said and Alata got in the car the officer.

In the institute ...

Agri was waiting and waiting to hear the news but still doesn't know, not to take so long, called a group who can help.

"Hello?". Agri asked in his call. "It's me I need to come here, it is very urgent, I tell you when they arrive, thanks." and hangs up.

In the hospital ...

Moune and Hyde were very happy together and saw that the professor enters the room to break the news about Eri.

"Professor I'm glad you came here." Moune said.

"Oh Moune and Hyde, if they knew what I have been, I don't heed."

"What about?". Hyde said.

"Since we dropped the concern." replied the professor.

"Professor, what we mean by that?". asked Moune.

"Eri, Eri poor". said sadly.

"What happened to our friend?". Hyde asked scared.

"She was kidnapped guys, Eri was kidnapped by Dereputa". replied sadly.

The guys were shocked and saddened at this news.

"My poor friend." Moune said worriedly.

"The poor of Eri was scared and Alata is very concerned."

"And here I am unable to do anything for her." said sadly.

"There isn't, I screwed to tell what happened and I had to worry and all you need is to be put out of your mind."

"Don't say that professor did the right thing and we appreciate that you have said." Hyde said worriedly.

"Encourage Moune, are already doing search to destroy it." said the professor trying to encourage Moune.

"God hears it ... because I imagine the terrible nightmare that is living my best friend." Moune said sadly.

In the drain ...

Eri was still crying and frightened by this living nightmare.

"Let me out of here, I promise I will not tell the police that these hidden here." Ei said crying.

"Forget it silly!". Dereputa said angrily.

"Please." Eri said desperately.

"Shut up!". Dereputa said more angry. "I have to think what I have to do."

"I beg you." Eri said and made Dereputa be angry but that was crazy scratching Eri wounds by becoming stronger.

In high school ...

Agri was expecting to arrive some people to put the search and then knock on the door, and upon opening it that the guests are members of the squad with Jii and the Shinkenger.

"I'm glad you're here." Agri and said lets go.

"To see what is the urgency?". Takeru asked.

"On the occasion that the call was because something terrible happened and we need to find it fast." Agri replied.

"But what?". Jii asked.

"Eri is kidnapped ... and we need to help us find it."

"Oh, the poor thing is suffering Eri, right Mako-chan?". Kotoha said.

"Yes, I think it's a serious issue but we will not be here because a friend of ours is in danger." Mako said with her arms crossed.

Then Agri sees Alata coming from the search.

"What happened?, Did you find to Eri?". Agri asked.

"We ran all the streets again and again and we haven't found". Alata said worriedly. "It is as if they had swallowed the earth."

"Eri is a happy girl." Agri said.

"A cheerful girl in the grip of a monster attacking". Ryunosuke said desperately.

"The delegation will put a picture of my girlfriend."

"That will help to give the whereabouts soon Eri". Genta said.

"I'm going to the police to give Eri data". Alata said.

"Please Alata mantened us informed." Agri said.

"Yeah, and thank you all for your concern." Alata said.

"Let's go." official said and Alata goes to the delegation .

"Alata this waste." Chiaki said.

In the hospital ...

"Oh Moune, I must go to the institute." said the professor.

"Professor known as something of Eri, call me immediately." Moune said crying.

"You don't worry my love please calm down the police is handling." Hyde said.

"That is impossible, as I'll be quiet, not knowing where my best friend." Moune said crying.

"It will appear, trust us." Hyde said. "I'm with the professor then I give the news". She kisses him and leaves with the teacher.

"God, protect my best friend didn't let that monster will do more damage." Moune said worriedly.

In the institute ...

"What should we do?". Jii asked.

"At night Alata and the police will do a search and we then will accompany you to know." Agri said.

"All for our friend Eri, the monster who they fought that is doing much harm." Mako said sadly.

"Tonight we'll find Eri sooner or later". Agri said.

"By our friend Eri!". they shouted.

In the drain ...

Dereputa kept scratching at Eri, let it cut her arms and cut her cheek.

"Shut up!". shouted Dereputa the scratching. "You will have to be at night to get out of here. Don't flatter Gosei Pink, I'm leaving you tied!".

Then Dereputa removed Eri's jacket starts it and tied tightly while Eri screamed in fear.

In the hospital ...

Takeru, Mako, Chiaki and Kotoha went to the hospital to tell them plan to Moune .

"This is the room where said Agri". Takeru said and went slowly.

Upon entering her room learned that Moune wasn't in her bed.

"Moune". Kotoha said.

"Not!". said the four.

"The bed is empty." Chiaki said.

"They took her, they took Moune". Kotoha said scared.

"It took her, she is died, died."

The Shinkengers thought that her friend died and were surprised.

"I know what I say, our friend Moune is died, died." Chiaki said worried.

"Agri said she looked good when they came to see her." Mako said.

"It's true, maybe it'll take that monster." Kotoha said about to mourn.

"Don't worry maybe it took some tests the doctor." Takeru said trying reassure to others and saw the nurse come.

"You guys doing here, who let them in?". asked the nurse.

The Shinkengers were trespassing problems.

In high school ...

Agri, Hyde, Genta, Professor and Ryunosuke, were waiting for news about Eri.

"They spend recklessly and spend hours and we haven't heard anything." Agri said.

"I don't do anything but wonder what will Eri". Genta said.

"The poor of Eri will need medical treatment, after this problem is living." Hyde said worriedly.

In the hospital ...

The nurse was wondering how did Moune disappeared.

"How to disappear?, That's impossible." And call the doctor for the disappearance.

"Not this, not this Moune". Kotoha said.

"She has to appear". Takeru said.

"Emergency emergency, the patient 412 is not in her room, notify security immediately."

In the emergency staircase ...

Moune was coming down the stairs slowly but headache after surgery, I couldn't calm down without being able to know anything about Eri.

"I can't sit idly by, I have to find my dear friend." Moune said full of headaches.

In the main room of the hospital ...

The doctor came with his friend of the elevador and saw Moune in the instead of records.

"Moune". said Dr. unexpectedly.

"Doctor". Moune said.

"What are you doing here?".

"You should be rested in your room." Doctor said the friend.

"I couldn't stay quiet while Eri have kidnapped, so decided to go find her."

In the emergency room ...

The nurse was helping Shinkengers out Moune's room.

"Come on guys leave before security discover you." said the nurse.

"But we are the friends of Moune and we should tell the doctor that Moune is missing." Chiaki said.

"And the doctor gave them permission to be here?".

"No".

"Then it's time to ...". Before the nurse finished her sentence they saw Moune was with the doctors.

"Moune!". they all said.

In the drain ...

Dereputa was planning how to get out of there while Eri was asleep with her arms and feet tied.

Who was going to tell me?, That after kidnapping would end in a stinking sewer without my powers and Gosei Pink side of this. "He said angrily.

In the hospital ...

Moune returned to her bed, the Dr. and the Shinkengers worried not finding it.

"Moune, I want you to you promise me you will not commit another crazy." said the doctor.

"Doctor Please understand, I despair knowing that Eri is in danger." Moune replied worriedly.

"And I repeat that the police and goes on the trail of the monster and the life of your friend."

"We come to see it because we were told to help find Eri as we're going to give ideas". Takeru said.

"But we are scared a lot when we don't find you in your bed." Mako said.

"To think that I had also taken that monster." Kotoha said.

"I thought you were dead you". Chiaki said.

"God, how can they think so many follies". said the doctor.

"The important thing is that the rest of us are waiting at the institute to learn the news." Takeru said.

"I wanted to go with you but the doctor will not let me." Moune said.

"You stay here and I'll take care of the case, go with the others tell them that I will agree and all will form a search party to look for Eri". said the doctor.

"Listen to Dr. Moune not get up from your bed." Kotoha said.

"We want you recover to get back to the institute." Chiaki said.

"Go, don't worry guys, I promise I will do what I say and I wish luck to you, Alata, Oniichan and others". Moune said happily and the Shinkenger give a hug to recover.

"Be careful."

"Don't worry, we are the samurai warriors." Chiaki said and they go to the institute.

On the night of the institute ...

All were ready to go find Dereputa and Eri.

"Then you were divided groups." Agri said.

"Yes!". they shouted.

"Let's go and luck." Agri said and parted to search.

In the drain ...

Eri still asleep and Dereputa still had no plan to get out of there.

"I must get out of here and take me away Gosei Pink from friends and regain my powers." said desperately. "But the police are looking for me and I have to stay here."

On the street ...

Agri, Hyde, Jii and the professor was the first group to walk through the streets where they were Eri and Dereputa.

"Keep your eyes wide open." Jii said. "We have to find our friend."

"Walk street by street." Hyde said.

"Yes." said the others.

Alata, Dr., Genta and Nozomu was the second group to go to all the shops and ask all people.

"They're not here, no one has seen." Alata said desperately. "If my girlfriend doesn't appear, I die."

Takeru, Ryunosuke, Chiaki, Mako and Kotoha was the third group to go to the parks to see if they are hidden.

"Eri!". Chiaki scream. "Where are you?".

"Eri!". shouted the other. "If these up answers ."

"Ryunosuke, what are you doing?". Takeru asked.

"Finding our friend, Lord".

"And you think that's up there in the tree?". Mako asked.

"They see that the robbery was a monster that can scale." Ryunosuke replied.

"He is have all the reason, right Takeru?". Mako asked.

"Yes Mako have to see if this up." Takeru said.

Then Mako saw Eri wasn't even in the tree.

"Neither is in the tree, it can't be." Mako said.

"Well let's go." Takeru said.

"We can't give up." Kotoha said.

"Not at all". Chiaki said. "We have to find her."

"If Eri will appear, because one of us is going to find her is that it will". Mako said and went looking for her.

On the street ...

"Carefully teacher". Agri said as he helped the teacher.

"There is still no trace." Hyde said.

In the drain ...

Eri was awake, but was unable to untie, was very scared and very damaged with scratches that Dereputa does her while Dereputa trying to find the exit.

"No, I can't, I can't!". Eri said desperately. "God, I hope you're listening me, help me get back with my boyfriend Alata and my friends I'm missing, help me get out of here for help."

In the hospital ...

"God protects my friend Eri, don't let anything bad happens in the hands of that Dereputa". Moune said sleepless worried at this.

The next day ...

The two workers were about to finish a job they had to do and realized that the top of the drain was open.

"Were the neighbors, the manhole is not covered." said the man.

"We will work quickly before an accident happens." the worker said.

"The good thing is that nothing has happened." said first and went for the cover.

In the drain ...

Dereputa was asleep and Eri was awake and heard two workers about to put the lid.

"Help!". Eri shouted. "Help me out of here." Eri scream loud, and made to Dereputa awake.

Workers heard the voice of Eri, who came to see if anyone was inside.

"Does anyone ah? I". shouted worker one. "Is anyone down there?, Answer".

"Help, help!". Eri shouted, but Dereputa was approaching Eri to cover her mouth.

"If you think you're going to get rid of me, you're wrong we do it my way, you understand?". Dereputa said covering her mouth to Eri.

"Mmmmmmmmhhhhhhh". Eri was saying with her mouth covered.

"Who's down there?, Answer". asked the worker two.

"Help me please, my girlfriend and I are trapped down here."

"Be calm, sir, now throw you a rope to pull them out." worker one said.

"Mmmmmmhhhhhhmmmm". Eri was saying trying to help.

"Thank you good man, God heard my prayers and you came just in time to save us." Dereputa said pretending to be good.

On the street ...

Everyone kept looking at Eri delivering a picture, but still no clues to find it.

"We should have more copies of the portrait talking about the monster." Chiaki said.

"Silly, all monsters are equal." Mako said.

"That's not true, there are monsters that are good but that it took Eri, is bad as others we fight." Kotoha said.

"The most important thing is not to lose faith, I know that soon we will find." Jii said and continued looking.

In another street ...

Workers were about to get Eri and Dereputa.

"Resist sir, too long". said worker one, but Dereputa released the rope and made it out of there also bringing to Eri, the two workers saw that the man was a monster.

"Hhhheeeey, are you the boyfriend of this girl?". asked the worker two.

But no answer Dereputa grabbing Eri was just to not escape, then Eri sees Alata and others that were looking for her.

"Alata, Alata!, Save me." Eri shouted.

"Forget it silly girl." Dereputa said, after loading Eri and takes, but not far behind Alata hears the scream of the Eri, and saw Dereputa taking to Eri.

"It's them, it's them." Alata said while trying to pursue Dereputa.

"We have to catch this monster steals girls". Genta said while others ran after Alata.

"Alata!". Eri shouted and Dereputa climbed the hill to the fair.

"This time I will not run away Dereputa, you'll don't harm to my girlfriend." Alata said angrily.

In the hospital ...

"Many thanks Nozomu ... yes in a while will I know the news, I do want you to come to the hospital please, see you later." Moune said and hung up the phone.

"What did he said Moune?". asked the doctor.

"That the search resumed." Moune said. "I hope to have better luck this time my friends."

On the street ...

"I have fear!". Eri said with frightened voice.

"Returns to my girlfriend, returns me". Alata screamed.

"Catch me if you can Gosei Red". Dereputa said and ran to the fair.

The others were following and quickly came to the fair, but Dereputa ran as far as possible while Eri shouted for help, but he hasn't to sneak a hiding, but has an idea to threaten Alata and others. Then after they entered the fair, Alata and others lost track of Dereputa and Eri.

"What happened?". Alata asked.

"We don't know." all replied.

"Eri ... Eri!". Alata screamed.

"Gosei Red! ... she is here." Dereputa said and nobody could believe it, Dereputa climb to 100 meters of the rollercoaster where he threaten Alata to throw to Eri.

"... Alata Alata!". Eri screamed in horror rollercoaster.

Everyone was shocked when Eri was in the heights with Dereputa it, came to try to prevent that the toss.

"That monster finally went mad." Genta said.

"God blessed". Jii said.

"Alataaaaa!". Eri shouted.

"Do you want your girlfriend right?". Dereputa asked.

"Dereputa, what are you gonna do?". Alata asked.

"Indulge, I'm back your brat". Dereputa said and tried to throw Eri.

All were concerned, they don't want to Dereputa throw their friend.

"Noooooooooooooooooo". they shouted.

"Eri!". Alata screamed.

"MUAJAJAJAJA, grab it, there you go." Dereputa said.

The others were screaming and crying in pain.

"Eri!". screamed Alata ".

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!". Eri screamed with fear.

"Eri!". Alata shouted full of pain.

Eri's life was in Dereputa claws, the poor would be launched from the heights. Will Alata lose his beloved? Dereputa destroy forever?, Don't miss chapter 13, to leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13 The nightmare is over

Chapter 13 The nightmare is over

Dereputa was mistreating Eri with jerking and trying to scatter it.

"No not my friend." Kotoha said crying.

"No I don't want to see". Ryunosuke said crying.

"This is my revenge Gosei Red". Dereputa said.

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, nooooooooo". Eri shouted.

"My love will not do it." Alata screamed in fear.

"Please nooooooooooo". cried all.

"I Advent, Advent will not, I Advent, Advent will not." Dereputa said while Eri he pretended to throw it. "

"Alata help me please ... Alata I don't want to die!". Eri screamed in fear.

After the police learned that something was wrong and came to ask what was happening.

"What's going on here?". asked the police one.

"This to happen a disgrace". Jii replied.

"Please prevent this monster toss the girl." Genta said crying.

"He wants to throw our friend from the empty". Mako said crying.

"If you do nothing all die." Kotoha said the cops.

"Please help me that damn crazy, he wants to end with my girlfriend." Alata said worriedly.

"Don't worry we will take immediate steps to prevent it." Police two said.

"is requested K8at the show on the roller coaster, 2x2 again 2x2, someone wants to throw a teenage girl of the heights and ask k8 ". Police one said called his commanders in his radiophone.

"Listen to me and calm, remember that girl's life is in your hands." Police two said the with his megaphone.

"Do something so they wouldn't throw." Chiaki said crying.

"Dereputa". Alata said the megaphone. "Hare what you want but Give Me Back My Girlfriend".

"Kneel down and ask me for forgiveness for having destroyed and not conquer the world." Dereputa said. "That I want you to do Gosei Red let me conquer the universe."

"Alataaaaaaa, please Alata help me, help me Alataaaaaaaa". Eri screamed in fear.

In the hospital...

"God, make me a miracle and that evil we returned to our friend." Nozomu said crying.

At the fair ...

The ambulance and police had arrived to prevent the danger.

"Since I had destroyed with your friends, don't gave up and destroyed me." Dereputa said.

"If you understand to destroy, then I'll let you conquer the planet. Dereputa'll let you destroy me." Alata said.

"All the power I had was destroyed." Dereputa said. "I hate Gosei Red, I hate to beyond".

"Alaaaata, Alaaataaa, Alata". Eri screamed in pain.

"did what you could Alata." Takeru said trying to comfort him.

After all saw the police helicopter had arrived, I was flying up the mountain.

"Help, save meeee!". Eri shouted.

"Nobody is going to save anyone these in my hands." Dereputa said as he pulled her hair .

"This though about a very famous film of an orangutan." said the professor.

After they saw the other cops and then the fire department.

"Here come the firemen." said Kotoha and firemen arrive.

"With so many cops and firefighters, I think it will be able to catch the monster". Chiaki said.

"God hears Chiaki, but this monster may panic and do something crazy." Jii said.

"Alata, Alata, Alata". Eri shouted.

"Gosei Red!, Tell those cops that they leave here." Dereputa said as she pulled the hair Eri.

"It will go only if you promise not to hurt Eri". Alata said.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes." they all said.

"Return us to our friend." Hyde said.

"We are not vindictive, return it and all is forgotten." Mako said.

"Forget you because I want to Dereputa in my hands." Agri said.

"Shut up Agri if the monster hears you are going to be very difficult." Takeru said.

"Get out, or beat it once and throw away." Dereputa said already preparing to throw everything Eri.

"Noooooooooooooooooo". they all said.

In the hospital ...

"Here are the medications you take Moune". said the doctor and gives the recipe to Nozomu.

"Okay doctor, I will tell my friends to follow directions." Nozomu said.

"Moune you have been one of my patients to be quiet and very friendly."

"Don't say that Dr. although missing a few weeks to go and be with my friends but I can't imagine what is happening to my friend Eri".

"Just wait for news."

At the fair ...

"That is what they are doing down there?". Dereputa asked.

"Having saved our friend." Genta said.

"Keep awake." firefighter said to the paramedics.

"Alata, ... Alata ... Alataaaaa". Eri shouted

"Gosei Red tell those assholes to get the hell out of here." Dereputa said.

"Not go Dereputa". Alata said.

Then they see a policeman approaching to Dereputa to hand over Eri.

"Delivery to the girl." Police three said.

"This surrounded... delivery the girl." Police one said.

"Get off want to go with Alata." Eri said.

"Never ... first we both die." Dereputa said and released.

"Eriiii!. Shouted Alata.

All felt pain for Eri life not knowing if her will die with Dereputa, were falling slowly and then Boom.

"I don't want to see." Genta said.

"Nooooooooooooo". they shouted.

But thanks to a trampoline prevented the fall and there was no damage.

"Let me go, let me go." Dereputa said since the police seized, while Eri ran to hug Alata.

"Alata, thought I would die." Eri said crying.

"Now my love, the nightmare is over." Alata said hugging his girlfriend.

"Moor this monster". Takeru said.

"Take him away." Chiaki said.

"We will not see it anymore." Kotoha screamed.

"That monster is bad." Ryunosuke said.

"Shut slobbery ball." Dereputa said.

"I immediately have to move that monster to the zoo." Police said two.

"No. ... NO". Dereputa said trying to escape.

"Put him in a cage." Mako screamed.

"Yes, but with many locks no longer escape." Takeru said.

"You haven't gotten rid of my Gosei Red, I swear you're going to pay dearly, very expensive." Dereputa said and took him to the zoo.

"We are happy to see Eri". Jii said happily.

"A living by Eri". Kotoha said.

"Alive Eri, alive Eri, alive Eri". And give a hug to Eri.

In the hospital ...

"What has happened with Eri, is she found?". asked Moune.

"We don't know yet but hopefully they have found." Nozomu said.

* Rings telephone *

"Hello?". Nozomu asked on the call.

"Hello Nozomu is Alata I have good news for you." Alata said happily.

"What are they?".

"I find Eri safely."

"Thank god thank you very much for that news, now I tell you Moune, bye". And hangs up.

"Have they found Eri?". asked Moune.

"Yes, and she was found safe and sound." Nozomu happily answered.

"Thank God my best friend is fine." Moune said on condition lightened.

At night in the hospital ...

The other Goseigers, the Shinkengers, Professor and Jii arrived with the good news, seeing Eri, Nozomu safely ran to hug her.

"Eri, are you okay? Don't know how worried we were." Nozomu said crying with joy.

"Quiet Nozomu the nightmare is over, Dereputa not bother us again." Eri said Nozomu hugging.

"Eri, glad that you found." Moune said happily.

"Moune miss you too." Eri said and gives a hug Moune.

"Poor Eri suffered much in being kidnapped." Hyde said

"I don't know how I suffered, I wasn't expecting to come, I was speaking in front of you and then appears behind me." Eri said remembering.

_Flashback_

_Before answering the question Nozomu Appears to Agri Dereputa and Quickly grabs the neck to Eri making people scream and stay away._

_"My God, is Dereputa Alata, is Dereputa". Eri said scared._

_"Let my girlfriend." Alata said._

_"Never Gosei Red, said bye to your girlfriend because you're not gonna never ever see her again in your life."_

_"I tell you, let go!". Alata said angrily._

_"Never, I'll take it and never really, This will be my revenge for having destroyed"._

_"It's a very powerful monster Alata". said Professor frightened._

_"Please do not take it away." Nozomu said scared._

_"Shut up screaming child". Dereputa said._

_"Alata ... Alata". Eri said her boyfriend for help._

_"Not to my girlfriend." Alata said Dereputa approaching but hit him making him fall and take off to Eri, Eri while screaming._

_"Give me back my girlfriend." Shouted Alata treating it to Pursue._

_"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH". Shouted Eri while loading it Dereputa Carried her._

_End of flahshback_

"And if I suffered much fear, then I hid in the drain where I was mistreating, scratching". Eri said.

_Flashback_

_"Alata Help me, help me". Shouted Eri desperately._

_"Shut up, shut up silly Gosei Pink". Whilst carrying Dereputa Eri said._

_"It is useless to run Dereputa, I'm gonna get you!". Shouted Alata furiously._

_"Do not reach me Gosei Red, I so much faster than humans." Dereputa said._

_"Alata". Shouted Eri very afraid._

_"Shut up, shut up crybaby girl." Dereputa said. "I have to find a good hiding"._

_After Dereputa find a hiding place where no one will be Able to find or Eri._

_"The strainer". Dereputa said and was approaching. "Come on in". Eri said Dereputa trying to enter into the strainer._

_"Now, now cried all you want, no one can hear you here!". Dereputa scratching while Eri said angrily._

_"Why are you so mean Dereputa ... why?". Eri asked weeping uncontrollably._

_"Are you stupid or what, I hate you. Hate idiots of your friends, to your friend Nozomu horrendous, because of you Alata destroyed me forever."_

_"Get another world than this, to Govern."_

_"Do you think That I leave satisfied?". "Do not swear so Gosei Pink, Red Gosei paid swear not to destroy the world." Began scratching furiously and said to Eri._

_End of flashback_

"But the important thing is that I'm fine and nightmare is over now and we can live happily." Eri said happily.

Continued ...

**Only two chapters to finish my fic please review.**


	14. Chapter 14 The best night of our lives

Chapter 14 The best night of our lives

Two weeks later ...

Weeks after Moune resting the hospital, it was the day she would return to the institute and that had Shinkengers returned to the Shiba house, so the Goseigers, Nozomu and the professor prepared a welcome party.

"Hurry up Moune come at any time." Agri said pressuring their friends.

"I merely ended Agri, don't despair." Nozomu said soothingly.

"Forgiveness is that I get excited to learn that Moune returns to the institute."

"We are also excited, but you shouldn't rush or be ruined."

"Come on guys that Moune is coming." Hyde said.

Then the guys were quick as they could and they hear a car horn noise, looked out the window and was surprised to see that Moune was already recovered.

"Here she comes, all hide yourself". Alata scream and all hid.

Moune had entered to the institute, open the door carefully but sees the whole room is dark. Then turn on the lights and is impressed with the surprise.

"Surprise!". all cried and hugged Moune.

Moune ran out word that she was about to shed tears of joy.

"What is all this?". Moune asked unexpectedly.

"It is a welcome party." Eri replied cheerfully.

"But I didn't expect." Moune said. "Who planned this whole party?".

And all brought to Hyde because he was who planned the party.

"You did Hyde?". asked Moune.

"Yeah, well it was to cheer because you're my girlfriend and I love to be happy." Hyde said very flushed.

"Thanks Hyde". And kisses to Hyde.

"Well the party started." Nozomu said and began to celebrate.

Everyone was having a glass of juice, had fun when they put music slow and stopped towards the dance floor. Moune was dancing with Hyde, Professor Shuichirou with his son Nozomu, Agri sat watching happy that his sister has recovered and Eri and Alata sat beside each saying nothing.

"Go dancing with her." Agri whisper.

"I can't I'm too shy." Alata said trying to whisper to no longer hear Eri.

"But it's your girlfriend and you know that kidnapping the left marked in her memory."

"Lose, I know, but what if she says no." Alata said very discouraged.

"Just be yourself and take it out to the dance floor." Agri whisper Alata and pushed slightly.

Alata couldn't contain Eri had the look that was so beautiful when she felt very shy.

"Hi Eri".

"Oh Alata". Eri said happily.

"Are you still worried about what in the kidnapping?".

"Already at all, but better to forget that there is." And slowly turns away.

"We Eri don't be shy, ask to Alata". Eri thought.

"Alata come on, dance with Eri or if you can that our relationship is going to get worse." Alata thought.

"Hey I ...". said the two until they were flushed.

"Say your first Alata". Eri said.

"Not you, ladies first." Alata said nervously.

"But I'm letting you speak first, let Alata do it for me."

Alata couldn't say no to Eri because her eyes had him mesmerized.

"Well I was wondering if you could ... not ... well ... me."

Alata was staying nervous, but Eri took his hands gently trying to calm him.

" Alata I know trying to tell me something." Eri said giving him a tender smile to Alata.

"Well Eri wondered ... If you like to dance with me ...?".

Eri was shocked to hear the question, didn't think Alata invite her to dance, would the time night Eri never forget.

"I love to dance with you." Eri replied blushing.

"Really?". Alata asked.

"Yes, waiting for you to tell me ... I would also invite you to dance."

Alata Then taking her hand and slowly went to the dance floor.

Moune was very happy for her friends with her best night would have.

"Come friend, is your time." Moune thought.

Then slowly Alata grabs Eri's waist and she grabs her arms into the neck of Alata and started dancing.

Loneliness will kill me

_Before you there before and after_

_is a vulgar paper boat_

_that comes and goes through the skin of the sea_

_Unwilling ... lost_

Eri felt her heart was about to leave, she felt the love of her life was with her all the time.

_Is that the pages of yesterday_

_It must have been somewhere in_

_I lost the train of good luck_

_Who has the place that I am? Who breathe why?_

_Who's who today I lose sleep and makes you fly?_

_your mind at all times_

_I'm like a sponge empty light just shines_

_I encourage you without you ... without drifting_

Alata felt safer, now felt that his girlfriend wouldn't escape because it was the time he was expecting.

_Loneliness kills me_

_Glass is a cage_

_I get accustom_

_is another city without you_

_Loneliness kills me_

_and I hope you will not come_

_if they say no call these_

_the world is a hell gray._

"Alata, I want you to promise me something." Eri whisper to Alata in the ear.

"Whatever." Alata whisper in the ear of Eri.

"No matter what happens between us, you will not leave my life."

"I promise Eri, you're the girl of my dreams and I will not let you escape."

After Alata and Eri danced to the beat of the music.

_Rose petals in my diary_

_couple of hearts smitten _

_a lock of your hair black_

_thousand old photographs_

_What love is left behind_

_I notice it all wrong_

_I am a stranger in my own clothes._

In the night ...

The party was over, cleaned the main room and slept all but two were guessed... Alata and Eri who were still awake after the party because they were happier than ever. They were about to fall asleep because Alata accompany Eri to leave the room.

"Thanks Alata ... was ... the best night of my life, I will never forget." Eri said happily.

"Never can forget, also before I go, I tell you something?"

"That thing".

"I'll always need you wherever you are."

After approaching slowly and felt their lips changed to pink and they kissed for a few seconds. Before he left, Alata had to say something to Eri.

"Eri". Alata said and Eri turns.

"I love you". And Eri smiled sweetly that's blushing.

"I love you too Alata". And go to her room.

The next day ...

"Really?". Moune agaze asked.

"Yes, it was the best night ever". Eri said happily.

"I'm proud of you."

"Well like you and Hyde are together, I see that they had their best night"

"Yes, it was very romantic"

"And so we will sing about the love we have."

"Then we go to the garden." Moune said and went out into the garden.

Our love

_It is my love, you want to talk_

_If this continues, loving_

_Without thinking what will happen_

_If your voice is going away from me._

Alata and Hyde were walking around the yard when they hear two voices, then to investigate were to follow the voices coming into the yard.

_When your eyes look suddenly_

_And my touch dancing in your mind_

_Innocent kiss your lips laugh_

_Our love is always so different._

_And they found the voices, but no one's discovered, hid behind the bush._

_Being together our reality_

_It's like dreaming_

_When you look at me I'm thinking_

_They'll always be with me_

_That at night you want your_

_Is heat without fear_

_Will my arms where you'll_

_That my heart is waiting now_

The boys noticed that the song was trying them, they felt the flushing of her cheeks.

_Wake up and be with you_

_It's another day to find out_

_And traveling with heart_

_Towards a world of illusion._

_When your eyes look suddenly_

_And my touch dancing in your mind_

_Innocent kiss your lips laugh_

_Our love is always so different._

_Being together our reality_

_It's like dreaming_

_When you look at me I'm thinking_

_They'll always be with me_

_That at night you want your_

_Is heat without fear_

_Will my arms where you'll_

_That my heart is waiting and_

_Alata and Hyde felt that the song had connection with the girls._

_It's like dreaming_

_When you look at me I'm thinking_

_They'll always be with me_

_That at night you want your_

_Is heat without fear_

_Will my arms where you'll_

_That my heart is waiting now._

_Continued…_

**Tomorrow the final chapter, please review.**


	15. Chapter Final The best of the end

Chapter 15 The best of the end

Autor Nothe: Before you read the chapter, i told you one apologize because i have several problems with my computer and i couldnt upload on Sunday.

Alata and Hyde were amazed that one of them made a noise in the bushes and the girls amaze.

"Well, well ... look who's are here, Eri". Moune said while angry.

"Can you tell me, what are doing here?".

"Well ... we ... uh ... don't know." Hyde said as he thought would give the explanation as his girlfriend.

"How foolish, were spying?". asked Moune.

"No, but we heard nothing more voices we saw in the garden." Hyde said.

"You mean you were spying on each other?". Eri asked.

"Okay I confess all, yes we were spying on you because you were singing and heard by chance, so we hid in these bushes without you realize." Alata scream dramatically.

"You know, Eri what we have to do." Moune said.

"What will we do?". Hyde said.

"The punishment will be, which we don't approach or talk to you because you were very liars with us." Moune said.

"No. .. anything but that." Alata said.

"Uuups ... that what you have done before we spy to Eri and me, let's go Eri". And she goes to the Institute furiously.

"Please Moune don't make me punishment of silence." Hyde said while chasing her.

"Eri, Aren't you mad at me for spying?". Alata asked.

"Sorry, I did very wrong with spying." Eri said.

"But please, I don't do it again but I sconces punishment." Alata said while knees beseeching.

Eri felt her heart was telling her something but she didn't allow that punishment doesn't apply to Alata.

"Not that you had before, but I see you're not the good man to me. If you'll excuse me I'm going to institute and don't ever see me." And she goes to the institute.

"Oh no, now what will I do without Eri?". Alata thought.

In the institute ...

Nozomu and Agri not bear to see the two lovers arguing all day trying to propose a plan to reassemble them.

"We need to do something with those lovebirds". Agri whispered.

"But how?". Nozomu asked.

"With a joke will put a cockroach in the tent of the girls, scream and fall into the arms of Alata and Hyde, and so be reconciled. ."

"But who will bring the cockroach?" ". Asked Nozomu.

"I bring you and your going to accompany me."

"Okay just for them." Nozomu said very insecure.

And both saw the couple shouting and arguing.

"I tell you to forgive me, why can't you forgive me?". Hyde scream.

"And I tell you, don't come near me for punishment." Moune scream and heavily broke a plate.

"Calm down Moune, calm down". Agri scream trying to calm his sister.

"You keep Oniichan".

"You know I love you, but I don't want to ignore". Hyde scream.

"Then you shouldn't have spied to Eri and me. Old Man!".

"What are you telling me?, You promised that you wouldn't say old man".

"For the promise is broken old man". Moune scream.

"So if you broke your promise, you're a child!". Hyde scream.

"Don't tell me child, I'm a teenager!". Moune scream.

"Until you tell me I'm an adult not an old man!".

"Now I get fed up with your nonsense, I these boil me the brain." And run furiously towards hier room.

"Well, you start to boil you because that will help you become a more child." And does the same as Moune.

Nozomu suddenly hears someone was breaking things and rushes was that noise.

"Oh no, what now?". Agri thought and followed to Nozomu.

Eri's room ...

Alata tried to beg for forgiveness Eri, but she was screaming and throwing dishes at her watch and her letters to arrive watching Agri and Nozomu the other couple fighting, and was made a mess.

"Eri Please forgive me!". Alata scream.

"I tell you no and no!". Eri scream and threw a plate at Alata.

"There may be another fight." Nozomu said.

"Come to the garden at the end is not your dad." Agri said and go to the garden.

"Well we need to buy the cockroach."

"Yes."

"Well, then, as we go to camp so you can put at the tent.". Nozomu said.

"It's a good idea." Agri said.

"It's a fact."

In the night ...

Alata's room ...

Alata and Hyde were very depressed by the fight they had with their girlfriends.

"Now I think Eri and not going to love me." Alata said sadly.

"Don't mention it, I agree with you, maybe I will hate Moune lifetime". Hyde said. "We should forget about them."

"Are you crazy?, Eri was my childhood friend, my girlfriend and now I have to forget."

"That is our only solution, apart Moune I also love but I can't longer do anything."

"Okay I think is the best now try to sleep." Alata said.

Eri's room ...

Eri wasn't satisfied by the contempt that she is doing to Alata, her heart felt empty my knowing that not with him.

"Eri What's wrong?". asked Moune.

"I feel bad that I despise Alata". replied sadly.

"But that happens to spy and this not good for someone to know about your private life."

"But I feel I am very sad without him."

"He asked for it, you'd better forget him".

"I at all, I love him, you love Hyde also not give up."

"I'm sorry but it was a bad boyfriend for me, why I had to fall for him, why?, Good way to despise you more, I go to sleep." And she leaves the room.

"No I'm not going to despise him, but Moune is my best friend and I've never betrayed to her". Eri thought.

The next day ...

Alata's room ...

Alata was preparing his suitcase to go camping with friends, but felt something was missing was love, felt that it was empty; He couldn't take the disdain of Eri.

"Can I come in?". Agri asked.

"Sure come in."

"How do you feel?".

"Still bad, Eri wants nothing more than me."

"I'm sorry for you and Hyde".

"Thanks, changing the subject, have prepared your malleable?".

"Of course, you never know that a Gosei Angel is always prepared."

"Tell me."

"What?".

"Nothing, we will lose our bags."

"Okay." And down to the main room.

Eri's room ...

Eri also packed her things and is surprised to see that she was behind Moune.

"Moune, don't ever make me such a thing!".

"I'm sorry but I have to tell you something."

"What about?".

"You were right now I feel bad to give Hyde despises."

"And now that we do, we can't leave without speaking."

"No, it would have been better apologize. What if we apologize to them?".

"But we promised that punish them for life and that's what we promise".

Moune thought of as trying to change opinion to Eri.

"I know I might serve this plan." Moune thought.

"But if we don't apologize now, maybe Alata meet another girl."

"What are you saying?". Eri asked sarcastically.

"Sure, if you don't take away the punishment Alata, will meet with other girls in the camp."

"Not that I will not allow, he doesn't know I'm a jealous girl."

"So we have to apologize to us."

"Okay we will take the punishment, just because I don't want Alata find a girl and I'm just a shadow."

"That's my friend, we must let go." And she pulls her arm.

In the camp ...

The Gosei Angels, Nozomu and Professor came to the camp, the forest was a natural place full of peace, fresh air and where there is room for play, Hyde and Agri helped the professor to drop our bags, Alata was for some logs and Moune , Eri, Nozomu were to build their tents.

"At what point should we apologize?". Eri whisper to Moune.

"At night when we go after a swim in the waterfall and talk to them in the tent."

"But are you sure they accept our apology?".

"You trust me."

In the afternoon ...

Eri, Moune, Nozomu and Professor were playing in the woods while the other male members were sitting talking.

"I can't stand that these two despise us." Alata said dejectedly.

"Me neither Agri please help us." Hyde said.

"Sorry guys but I can't do anything, also if I say, Moune launched her objects to me and Eri threw me pie in the face." Agri replied.

"I can't longer but, I'm going to the tent." Hyde said and got into the tent.

"God give me strength." Alata thought.

In the night ...

Before the evening campfire Gosei Angels and Nozomu started swimming by the waterfall and playing with the water, while the teacher was asleep while reading.

"Already have the cockroach?". Nozomu asked.

"Yes." Agri said Nozomu and showed a box with a huge cockroach inside.

"Perfect."

In the forest ...

Professor, Alata and Hyde were preparing to light the campfire logs, Moune and Eri They agreed to apologize to Alata and Hyde, while Nozomu and Agri were hiding in the trees to put the cockroach in the tent.

"Very well depends on us." Moune said.

"We are confident that we can." Eri said and left the tent.

Agri and Nozomu left of the trees and tiptoed into the tent, Agri gives Nozomu the box and enter to the tent while Agri watching for girls not to enter. Nozomu out the roach and put it on the covers of the girls in and out of the store quickly.

"Come on, or they will discover." Agri whisper and went running.

The girls came to talk to Alata and Hyde and apologize for what happened.

"Alata, Hyde, can we talk to you in private?". asked Moune.

"If the contempt then no." Hyde said.

"No, it is very important for you to know something." Eri said.

"But you we applied the punishment of contempt and that's what we're doing." Alata said.

"Guys, if you don't come, will not know what they will do in their sleep tonight." Moune said.

Alata and Hyde were afraid that threatened of Moune.

"Okay talk to you, just for a few minutes." Hyde said.

"It's okay enter the tent." And Moune followed without knowing that the cockroach was inside.

In the tent ...

The boys had entered to tent of the girls, but didn't know it was so important that they had to say.

"What's so important girls?". Alata asked.

The two were bitten lip and or at least answered the question.

"Speak the two, what you wanted to say?". Hyde said.

"Well ... we ... we ... I ... well". Prior to apologize to the guys, Eri saw the huge cockroach in the blankets got nervous screaming.

"Cockroach!". Eri cry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH". shouted the two of scary.

The cockroach was running around the store while stepping the four Gosei Angels tried to get out of there.

"Where is the cockroach?". Alata asked.

"They're on the pillows". Moune scream.

After the cockroach was going to go up the leg of Eri but kicking and jumping into the arms of Alata.

"I have fear to the cockroaches". Eri scream while in Alata arms.

"Calm down my love, open fast closing." Alata scream.

After the cockroach sub Moune's arm, trying to kill him but the bag and hugs Hyde.

"Please do something guys". Moune scream.

"Don't worry we will ask for help." Hyde said.

Outside ...

Nozomu i and Agrhear the screams of the girls, but both were concerned about the uncertainty of the store.

"Better get them out there fast." Agri said and Nozomu try to open the close.

"Can't open". Nozomu said.

"No way, we should tell to the professor."

"Daddy, Daddy!". Nozomu scream.

"What happens Nozomu?". asked the professor.

" Alata, Eri, Moune and Hyde is eating them a huge cockroach live ".

Professor froze, only ran quickly to open the store closing.

"No way, I must get them out of there." Professor scream dramatically.

In the tent ...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHH". shouted the girls.

"Calm down, calm down". Alata said.

"But that cockroach will eat us." Moune scream.

"Okay I'll find the cockroach, Alata stay with Moune". Hyde said and started searching.

The cockroach disappeared quickly, but Hyde was still without evidence, but go to the cockroach and gives a loud stomp.

"Go idiot that you get for having frightened our girlfriends." Hyde scream. "Usually the cockroach is dead."

"And closing the store is open." Alata said.

The Gosei Girls were lightened, they couldn't believe that Hyde had saved them.

"Thank Hyde, you're my hero." said Moune making Hyde blush.

"I think I'll have to give me a reward." Hyde said. "How about a hug?".

"How about a kiss?". Moune and asked sweetly kissed on the lips, it meant that they reconciled and plan Nozomu and Agri became operational.

"We should leave alone Alata and Eri". Moune whisper in the ear of Hyde.

"What for?". Hyde said.

Then Moune gave a gesture to Hyde and he understood him to that gesture.

"Oh, we go outside." Hyde said and left the store leaving Alata and Eri alone.

"Are you sure that Hyde kill the cockroach?". Eri asked uncertainly.

"Yes beautiful". Alata replied.

"There must be a nest of cockroaches around here".

"Yes, certainly." Alata said Eri holding down to her small waist. "I'll tell to the professor who is responsible for the review of that cockroach".

"I was very scared." Eri said.

"Yes my love, but the danger is over." Alata said stroking the cheek ofEri.

After Alata approached bit about to Eri, as she let go and they kissed passionately, but didn't realize that Agri, Moune, Hyde and Nozomu was seeing outside the tent.

"But who came up to put a cockroach in our tent?". asked Moune.

"Was Agri, he came up to." Nozomu replied pointing to Agri.

"How it was you Oniichan demon?". asked angrily.

"But it was just a little joke."

"Worse then I'll give you what you deserve." said angrily and tried chase to Agri but Hyde stopped her.

"Calm down my love, thank the reconcile of us."

"Okay, you got lucky Oniichan but thanks anyway."

"No problem, it was only because I couldn't take the screaming and I don't like to be separated."

"Thank Nozomu and Agri for everything." Alata said as he left the tent with Eri.

"You're welcome". responded the two.

"Guys, guys, it's time for the fire to come". said Professor hastily and went to the campfire.

The night was cold but very close, stars form drawings not stop and the whole family was on an evening campfire.

"I have an idea, what if we sing a song?". Nozomu asked.

"I have called" The best of the end "and I play guitar." Agri said and grabbed his guitar.

The best of the end

Agri started playing his guitar softly and started singing Alata

_As a start time to be silent if_

_I have to live without you_

After singing the following stanza Hyde

_As was to be was the moon and the mermaids_

_And you'll see the light of my stars._

And everyone started to sing the chorus

_I have fear, but I know you're there_

_Caring for my steps_

_I know the wind will tell me where to go_

_Loose tea slowly._

Then Moune began to sing

_How easy it is to recognize what you are in me_

_In my skin at all that one day I will_

After singing the following stanza Eri

_I will live in my wings fly'll take_

_Keep what was and that force_

_From your story with me._

Again the choir

_I have fear, but I know you're there_

_Caring for my steps_

_I know the wind will tell me where to go_

_Loose tea slowly._

Agri started singing the following

_So slow violent the beginning of the end_

_I'm sorry and I understand it's time_

And Moune sings in stanza

_To say goodbye, goodbye you go I go_

_Knowing what I'm smiling for me_

_As you see from me._

_And all with the choir_

_I have fear, but I know you're there_

_Caring for my steps_

_I know the wind will tell me where to go_

_Loose tea slowly._

_I have fear, but I know you're there_

_Caring for my steps_

_I know the wind will tell me where to go_

_Loose tea slowly._

_And sing every stanza_

_When I do lack_

_I know I'll be there_

_I'll be there (Alata)_

_I'll be there (Eri)_

_I'll be there (Agri)_

_I'll be there (Moune)_

_I'll be there (Hyde)_

_I'll be there (Nozomu)_

_Goodbye smiles for me_

_It's time to go._

"I love you much Alata". Eri said as she hugged her boyfriend.

"I love you too much Eri". Alata said.

And the stars shone to form angel wings and will be like a real family.

**The End**

What did you think? If you liked my fic leave a review and but if you don't like don't read it, and if you want to know the songs that I put in each chapter send me a PM (private messaging) until next. Please review! And thanks Gemitha for all your reviews.


End file.
